Le passé du coeur
by Les Contes d'Earthland
Summary: Jubia part en mission avec Gajeel et Lily, mais en chemin, son passé vient la rattraper... Entre danger et sentiments mêlés, cette mission risque de raviver d'anciennes peines de cœur, ainsi que de nouvelles... Qui choisira-t-elle entre Gray, Lyon et... son passé?
1. Chapitre 1: Se souvenir

Le passé du cœur

Chapitre 1 : Se souvenir…

C'était une belle journée ensoleillée et chaude à Magnolia. Aujourd'hui, la guilde était pleine de tous les mages, venus se réfugier au frais. Comme d'habitude, l'équipe Natsu étant présente aussi, une bagarre se déroulait au centre de la guilde, obligeant tous les autres mages à s'abriter du mieux qu'ils pouvaient derrière le mobilier : Mirajane et Lisana étaient sous le bar, Cana quant à elle était derrière une table renversée en train de boire, Jubia observait son Grey-sama depuis le poteau à l'arrière duquel elle s'était cachée de justesse et Lucy avait été sauvée de l'attaque d'une chaise lancée par une certaine tête à flammes grâce à Loki, chaise qui arriva… dans le gâteau d'une femme chevalier. Celle-ci, en ayant plus qu'assez de cette bagarre qui lui avait pris son précieux fraisier se leva, son aura démoniaque l'entourant…

 **« Erza va encore faire un carnage ! Tous aux abris ! »** Hurla quelqu'un.

S'en suivit un mouvement de panique de la foule vers le mobilier resté en bon état, laissant les perturbateurs figés dans leur bagarre au centre de la salle, tout à coup désertée.

 **« Qui a osé ?! Vous allez tous souffrir ! »** Dit Erza, mettant à exécution ses menaces.

Une fois qu'elle relâcha ses captifs, il ne restait presque plus rien d'eux. La barmaid s'empressa d'amener un nouveau gâteau à la rousse, et les choses reprirent leur cours. Chacun était en repérage devant le tableau des quêtes afin de trouver son bonheur, dont Jubia, qui avait besoin d'argent pour refaire sa garde-robe et pouvoir offrir un cadeau d'anniversaire à Levy, fête qui approchait à grands pas. Elle trouva enfin une mission qui lui convenait et avec laquelle elle pourrait faire équipe avec Gajeel, son meilleur ami : **«Ville de Harmion : Bâtiment à structure d'acier à détruire afin de construire une école. Attention : conduite d'eau passant sous le bâtiment pouvant rendre la tâche difficile ! Récompense : 700 000 Jewels »**. Bien que la ville en question soit loin, la jeune fille décrocha la requête et s'approcha de son ami.

 **« Gajeel-kun ! Jubia a trouvé une mission que Gajeel et Jubia pourraient faire ensemble ! »** Expliqua-t-elle en lui tendant le papier.

 **« Hum pourquoi pas, j'ai besoin d'argent pour le cadeau de la crevette. »** Lui répondit-il après avoir lu la requête.

 **« Très bien ! Le train part à 17H cet après-midi, Jubia va préparer ses affaires ! »** Elle alla confirmer la mission auprès de la barmaid et sortit de la guilde pour se diriger vers chez elle.

Une fois sa valise faite, elle sortit de chez elle et se dirigea vers la gare. Mais alors qu'elle allait acheter des beignets pour le trajet, elle repéra dans la foule une tête connue. Elle s'approcha alors en appelant la personne en question :

 **« Lyon-sama ! »**

 **« Oh Jubia-chan ! Comment vas-tu ? J'allais justement venir vous voir à la guilde, Gray et toi ! »**

 **« Jubia va bien et Lyon-sama ? Lyon-sama est en mission à Magnolia ? »**

 **« Oui oui ne t'en fais pas. En effet, ma mission se trouve près d'ici, donc je me suis dit que je pouvais bien venir vous voir tous les deux, ainsi que votre guilde. »**

 **« Oh d'accord ! »** Elle regarda sa montre et vit qu'elle allait finir par être en retard. **« Lyon-sama, Jubia est désolée, mais elle doit partir sinon elle va rater son train ! »**

 **«Oh, tu pars en mission ? Moi qui avais hâte de te revoir… »**

 **« Jubia est vraiment désolée Lyon-sama… »**

 **«C'est normal ne t'inquiète pas ! Accepte au moins de dîner la semaine prochaine avec moi ! »**

La belle fut très étonnée d'une telle demande. **« Euhhh… Jubia doit vraiment partir Lyon-sama ! »**

Il lui attrapa le poignet. **« S'il te plaît, Jubia ? »**

 **« Très bien, Jubia promet Lyon-sama. A la semaine prochaine ! »** Dit-elle en courant vers la gare. Elle put entendre au loin un **« Fais attention à toi Jubia-chan ! »** qui la fit sourire et elle atteignit enfin la gare, haletante et retrouva Gajeel et Lily qui l'attendaient.

 **« Bonjour Lily ! »** Lançât-elle à bout de souffle.

 **« Bonjour Jubia-san ! Prête ? »** Répondit le chat.

 **« Oui ! Allons faire cette mission ! »** Lui dit-elle jovialement.

 **« Magnez-vous, le train va partir ! »** Grogna le dragon slayer d'acier, peu enchanté de devoir prendre le train pendant un jour entier.

Ils embarquèrent alors dans le train, et cherchèrent un compartiment pour le trajet. Une fois installés, le train partit. A peine les roues furent-elles en marche sur les rails, que le dragon slayer se sentit mal et s'endormit afin de ne pas rendre son repas, laissant Jubia dans ses pensées et Lily captivé par un livre sur les Exceeds. La jeune femme était triste de ne pas pouvoir voir l'homme de ses rêves pendant quatre jours, le temps d'arriver, de faire la mission, de visiter la ville durant le troisième jour (car le prochain train n'était que dans quatre jours) et de revenir, mais cela en valait la peine pour offrir un cadeau à Levy, et peut-être même trouveront-ils un cadeau sur place durant leur jour de visite de la ville. Peut-être même achèterait-elle un cadeau à Gray-sama et trouverait-elle quelques affaires pour changer de tête, qui sait ? Toujours dans ses pensées, elle finit par s'endormir, et fut réveillée par le haut parleur qui annonçait le terminus. Une fois Gajeel réveillé, ils entreprirent de chercher leur hôtel afin de déposer leurs affaires, se rafraichir et se reposer avant d'aller voir leur client. En sortant de la gare, ils découvrirent Harmion, une magnifique ville très fleurie surplombée par un manoir de style Harmionien, ainsi qu'une splendide cascade qui se termine par un lac cernant la ville, ce qui explique la présence de tous les ponts qu'ils pouvaient apercevoir. Ils décidèrent de suivre la route principale, qui leur permettrait sûrement de trouver leur logement plus facilement. Il régnait une ambiance très conviviale dans les rues, un peu comme à Magnolia, et pourtant, même si Gajeel maintenait dur comme fer qu'ils n'étaient jamais venus dans cette ville, Jubia avait une impression de déjà vu qui la mettait mal à l'aise : elle était sûre d'être déjà venue ici, et elle en avait gardé un très mauvais souvenir apparemment, même si elle ne se rappelait pas pourquoi.

Enfin, après presque cinq minutes de marche, ils atterrirent sur une grande place où commerces et habitations se mêlaient autour d'une fontaine majestueuse, de même que leur hôtel, implanté entre un restaurant et une maison ancienne. Ils entrèrent et se présentèrent, puis le majordome leur donna les clés de leur suite payée par leur client, au cinquième étage. Ils prirent l'ascenseur et entrèrent dans la suite. C'était une suite vraiment luxueuse, preuve que leur client était très riche, avec un salon, deux chambres avec chacune leur salle de bain, ainsi qu'une terrasse donnant sur toute la place ainsi que la cascade et le manoir. Le tout était de style Louis Michel XIV. Chacun prit possession de sa chambre et Jubia décida de prendre un bon bain relaxant pour mettre ses idées au clair. En effet, depuis qu'elle était arrivée en ville, elle avait toujours ce sentiment de malaise qui ne la quittait pas. Cela l'énervait de ne pas se rappeler quel rapport elle avait avec cette ville, alors elle décida de tourner son esprit vers son cher Gray-sama afin de penser à autre chose. Elle se demandait ce qu'il faisait, s'il pensait à elle… Puis elle repensa à son rendez-vous avec Lyon. Elle ne savait pas ce qui lui avait pris d'accepter, mais cela ne lui déplaisait pas, car Lyon était aussi un ami proche et cela faisait un moment qu'ils ne s'étaient parlé. Elle se demandait tout de même si ce n'était pas à cause de son attirance pour lui qu'elle avait accepté. Après tout, même si elle aimait Gray de toute son âme, elle ne pouvait pas dire que le blanc la laissait indifférente…Elle se devait d'assumer que Gray étant distant, elle pouvait pleinement se rendre compte d'un début de sentiments pour Lyon, et cela l'effrayait. Trois coups frappés à la porte la tirèrent de sa rêverie, et elle entendit la voix de son camarade qui lui disait de se dépêcher pour qu'ils puissent partir voir leur client. Elle sortit alors de l'eau et se sécha, pour ensuite enfiler une petite robe blanche a fleurs bleues qui lui arrive aux genoux, une paire d'escarpins bleu pale et elle laissa ses cheveux sécher à l'air libre. Une fois habillée, elle se rendit au salon ou l'attendaient ses compagnons.

Après être sortis de l'hôtel, nos trois compères se dirigèrent vers le manoir de la ville, résidence de leur client. Durant tout le trajet, Jubia ne cessait d'essayer de se souvenir de ce qui la raccrochait à cette ville… Il fallait qu'elle se souvienne, elle était certaine que c'était important.


	2. Chapitre 2: Rencontre

Chapitre 2 : Rencontre.

 _La personne s'approche d'elle avec un sourire plaqué sur son visage. Elle aussi sourit. Elle aime cette personne, elle lui fait confiance de tout cœur. Elle remarque quelque chose dans sa main tendue vers elle : la personne lui offre une fleur. C'est un homme. L'homme lui tend une rose violette, ses préférées de l'époque. Son visage est flou, et pourtant elle est sûre de le connaître. L'homme chuchote quelque chose. Son prénom :_ _ **« Jubia »**_ _tout simplement._ _ **«**_ _ **Je t'aime Jubia, tu es à moi. Hier tu m'as appartenu, tu m'appartiens toujours aujourd'hui et tu m'appartiendras demain, ma belle. Dorénavant, peu importe où tu seras, je te retrouverai, parce que je t'aime. La rose violette nous symbolisera pour toujours. »**_ _. Et alors que le visage allait s'éclaircir, le rêve commença à s'en aller loin, très loin, et un nouveau songe débuta._

Il était tôt quand Jubia se réveilla le lendemain matin. La veille au soir, ils s'étaient rendus chez leur client afin d'avoir plus de détails sur la mission qu'ils devaient effectuer, puis ils étaient revenus à l'hôtel, et après un repas succulent, étaient allés se coucher. Les rayons du soleil filtraient à travers les stores, illuminant la chambre de la belle d'une douce lumière. Elle s'étira de tout son long et sortit paresseusement de son lit, se dirigea vers la salle de bain pour se débarbouiller un peu, et rejoignit le salon. Elle prenait son temps car l'horloge indiquait qu'il était 8h00, or ils devaient être sur le chantier à 9h30 pétantes, ce qui lui laissait un peu de temps pour se préparer. Elle laissa dormir Gajeel encore un peu, sachant que si elle le réveillait trop tôt, celui-ci serait grognon toute la journée. Elle s'installa sur un fauteuil de la terrasse et contempla le paysage qui s'offrait à elle. Elle s'imagina Harmion sous la neige, spectacle qui devait être magnifique, lorsqu'elle aperçut une tache violette dans son champ de vision : en effet, un magnifique rosier a fleurs violettes se dressait au coin de la terrasse. Soudain une image lui revint en mémoire : une main lui tendant une de ces roses qui _« nous symbolise pour toujours »_. Quoi ? Qu'est-ce que ça signifiait ? Puis elle se rappela de l'homme flou. Cette personne, bien que floue dans son rêve, fit tiquer la demoiselle. Peut être était-ce lui le lien entre elle et cette ville ? Elle tenta de faire apparaître le visage en question, sans succès. Ce qui l'intriguait énormément était que, dans son rêve, elle semblait être prête à tout pour cet homme, être amoureuse de lui, pourtant aujourd'hui, il la mettait mal à l'aise et lui causait un sentiment d'angoisse, voire de peur… et Jubia n'avait que rarement peur… Elle s'apprêtait à repasser vers le salon pour commander le petit déjeuner, quand elle se retourna et sursauta car une ombre se trouvait dans l'encadrement de la porte. L'espace d'un instant, elle put apercevoir des cheveux rouges comme le sang, puis après avoir cligné des yeux, elle se rendit compte que ce n'était que Lily sous sa forme musclée, et que ce dernier attendait manifestement sa réponse à une question qu'elle n'avait pas entendue.

 **« Oh bonjour Lily ! Tu as fait peur à Jubia ! Comment vas-tu ? »** Dit-elle.

 **« Bonjour Jubia. Je vais bien, mais tu es sûre que ça va ? J'ai l'impression que tu ne vas pas bien. J'ai bien remarqué que je t'avais fait peur, et cela ne te ressemble pas de te laisser surprendre comme ça… »** Répondit l'Exceed.

 **« Jubia va bien ne t'en fais pas ! »** Le coupa-t-elle, **« Jubia est juste un peu dans la lune en ce moment c'est tout. »**

 **« Oh d'accord. »** Répondit Lily, peu convaincu. Il préférait ne pas mettre mal à l'aise la jeune fille, mais se promit de toucher deux mots à Gajeel concernant ses inquiétudes.

 **« Je vais aller réveiller Gajeel. »** Annonça-t-elle, angoissée.

Si Lily voyait que quelque chose la tracassait, il allait l'enquiquiner pour savoir ce que c'était.

L'Exceed regarda son amie se diriger vers la chambre de son maître, inquiet. Et pour cause, Jubia semblait vraiment préoccupée ces temps-ci, à tel point qu'elle en arrivait à oublier ses tics verbaux.

 **« Gajeel ? Gajeel ! Il faut se réveiller ! Nous allons finir par être en retard ! »** Dit-elle en le secouant légèrement par l'épaule. **« GAJEEL, DEBOUT ! »**

 **« C'est bon j'arrive ! Je vais m'habiller ! »** Répliqua sèchement le dragon slayer.

Une fois le jeune homme debout, la demoiselle quitta la chambre pour le laisser faire ses affaires. Tout en s'habillant, Gajeel remarqua que quelque chose clochait chez son amie : elle lui avait parlé comme tout le monde. Il se dit que ce n'était pas grave, que ça arrivait à tout le monde de planer, même à Jubia… mais il chercherait à comprendre plus tard, pour le moment, ils avaient une mission.

Une fois leur petit déjeuner englouti, les mages prirent la direction du chantier qui les attendait. Le bâtiment était une usine en très mauvais état, ce qui expliquait pourquoi elle était à l'abandon. Ça et là on pouvait apercevoir les vestiges d'un incendie qui semblait avoir ravagé complètement la partie droite de l'usine. Les poutres d'acier dépassaient à certains endroits, rendant ces derniers dangereux. Sans plus attendre, les mages de Fairy Tail se mirent au travail : Gajeel et Lily commencèrent à détruire les bâtiments, tandis que Jubia dirigeait l'eau qui sortait du sol vers le ruisseau se trouvant aux abords de l'ancienne usine. Lily quant à lui aidait Gajeel à détruire chaque parcelle de l'infrastructure. Le travail leur prit toute la matinée. Une fois le travail terminé, Lily et Jubia, après avoir réussi à décrocher Gajeel de ses morceaux d'acier, le trainèrent jusqu'à la maison de leur client, afin d'obtenir leur récompense.

 **« Votre travail est parfait ! Et en une matinée en plus ! C'est incroyable, j'ai bien fait de faire appel à vous ! Des personnes normales auraient pris plus d'une semaine pour détruire ne serait-ce qu'une petite partie de cette vieille usine ! Merci infiniment ! Grâce à vous, l'école sera construite plus vite ! »** Dit le client.

 **« Il n'y a pas de quoi, Monsieur, ce fut un plaisir ! »** Répondit Jubia.

 **« Vous êtes des mages impressionnants ! »**

 **« Gihi ! Nous sommes de Fairy Tail, c'est pour ça. »** Dit Gajeel.

 **« Tenez, voici votre récompense ! J'ai fait passer la prime de 700 000 à 1 000 000 de Jewels pour vous féliciter de votre efficacité. »** Répondit le client en leur tendant l'argent.

Ils prirent l'argent, et commencèrent à partir en remerciant leur client, lorsque celui-ci les rappela :

 **« Attendez ! J'organise un bal la semaine prochaine ! Je serai ravi de vous voir y participer, vous ainsi que votre guilde ! »**

 **« Un bal ? Très bien, nous en parlerons au maître, cher Monsieur… ? »** Annonça Jubia.

 **« Juffer ! Monsieur Hira Juffer ! »**

 **« Bien ! Passez une bonne journée Monsieur, et encore merci ! »**

Puis ils sortirent de chez Hira et se rendirent à leur hôtel.

 **« Jubia va aller se promener ! Gajeel ou Lily veulent venir ? »**

 **« Non, la flemme… »** Répondit l'un.

 **« Navré Jubia-san, mais je dois dire que je suis exténué. »** Répondit l'autre, qui voyait là la parfaite occasion de parler à son maître de ses inquiétudes au sujet de la jeune fille.

 **« Très bien ! Jubia y va alors ! A tout à l'heure ! »** Dit-elle en sortant de la suite.

Les deux mages restants regardaient la porte, silencieux.

 **« Tu dois lui parler Gajeel. Elle n'a pas l'air bien depuis qu'on est arrivés à Harmion. »** Ordonna Lily, rompant le silence.

 **« Ouais j'ai remarqué. Je m'en charge c'est bon. »**

Lily alla se coucher, car la mission l'avait fatigué, tandis que Gajeel restait sur la terrasse, pensif…

Jubia se promenait dans la grande avenue de la ville. Elle regardait les étals placés de chaque côté de la rue, espérant trouver quelque chose qui plairait au petit rat de bibliothèque de la guilde. Elle adorait les effluves de jacinthe que la ville dégageait. Elle s'arrêtait à certains stands, qui vendaient des produits locaux. Elle se dit que si elle ne vivait pas à Magnolia, elle vivrait ici.

Un jeune homme la héla, la tirant de ses pensées.

 **« Bonjour belle demoiselle ! Venez voir les fleurs ! Je vous en offre une car vous êtes magnifique ! »**

La jeune fille s'approcha du fleuriste et regarda les fleurs qui l'entouraient.

 **« Alors, trouvez-vous une fleur à votre goût ? »**

 **« Euh… Jubia ne sait pas… Elle ne peut pas accepter… »**

 **« Bien-sûr que si vous pouvez ma belle ! Voyons voir… Je dirais que vous appréciez les jacinthes ou les roses… Je sais ! Une rose… »**

 **« Violette ! »** Le coupa un jeune homme qui s'était approché. **« Elle aime les roses violettes. De préférence, j'éviterais de l'approcher, car « votre » belle est prise. »** Menaça-t-il. **« Approchez –vous encore une fois d'elle et je vous tue de mes propres mains… »** Puis il prit la rose avec une aura terrifiante et emmena Jubia à l'extérieur.

Celle-ci était très intriguée. Elle ne comprenait pas qui était cet homme, mais elle devait reconnaître qu'il lui avait sauvé la mise, car le fleuriste ne l'aurait pas lâchée sinon.

 **« Haha, désolé de m'être imposé comme ça, mais je connais ce gars. Il drague seulement pour coucher, et je ne voulais pas qu'une aussi jolie fleur tombe amoureuse d'une enflure. »** Dit le gars avec un sourire sincère.

Ainsi donc lui aussi voulait la draguer. Que dirait Gray-sama s'il apprenait que tout le monde ici lui courait après ? Rien du tout, bien entendu… Il était le seul qu'elle voulait, et le seul qui n'avait aucun sentiment pour elle...

 **« Jubia vous remercie, Monsieur… ? »**

 **« Oury ! Je m'appelle Oury Vandalei ! »** Lui répondit-il.

 **« Vandalei ? Comme Ichiya-san ? »**

 **« Euhhhhh oui c'est ça ! Mais c'est une autre branche de la famille, dieu merci ! »**

 **« Oh, très bien ! Eh bien merci à vous Monsieur Vandalei. Je vais continuer à visiter maintenant. Passez une bonne journée ! »** Puis elle commença à s'en aller.

 **« Attends ! Je peux te faire visiter la ville ! Ça va faire un moment que j'habite ici, du coup je connais la ville comme ma poche et… »**

 **« Monsieur Vandalei, Jubia est désolée, mais Jubia est prise… »**

Le jeune homme la regarda, stupéfait, puis il commença à faire une moue brûlante de colère.

 **« Tiens donc ? Tu m'as remplacé alors, hein ? Ça va pas se passer comme ca Jubia ! Tu m'appartiens ! »** Hurla-t-il.

 **« Arrêtez ! Vous me faites peur ! »** Dit la bleutée, effrayée.

Jubia ne comprenait plus rien. Son rêve lui revint tout à coup en mémoire et elle sut qu'elle le connaissait. Elle redoutait de savoir la place qu'il avait joué dans sa vie.

 **« Qui a osé prendre ma place ?! Dis-le-moi ! »** Continua-t-il.

 **« Ça ne vous concerne pas ! Je ne vous connais pas alors laissez-moi tranquille ! »** Cria-t-elle, mal assurée.

 **« En es-tu sûre, mon amour ? »**

Ces mots glacèrent le sang de la jeune fille. Cet homme était fou ! Mais avant qu'elle ne puisse esquisser le moindre geste, Oury lui mit la rose dans la main et lui chuchota à l'oreille :

 **« Hier tu m'as appartenu, aujourd'hui tu m'appartiens, et demain tu m'appartiendras, Jubia. C'est la règle que j'avais instaurée il y a longtemps, et elle ne changera jamais. Je t'ai retrouvée comme promis, parce que je t'aime. Il faudrait me tuer pour que cela change. »**

Il lui embrassa la joue, et le déclic se fit dans l'esprit de Jubia. Alors qu'Oury commençait à partir, elle se retourna et cria un mot. Un mot qu'elle redoutait plus que tout prononcer à nouveau. Un prénom.

 **« SETH ! »**

Seulement lorsqu'elle se fut retournée, il n'y avait plus personne. Bien sûr ! Seth, l'amour de sa vie à Phantom Lord ! Seth et sa magie de l'illusion ! Il pouvait partir en fumée quand ça lui chantait ou encore… modifier les souvenirs des gens afin d'en disparaître et d'en réapparaître à sa guise ! Il avait dû le faire avec elle jusqu'à ce qu'il la retrouve. Elle tomba soudain à genoux et pleura sa frustration, son désir et surtout… sa peur.

Une fois ses larmes taries, elle se releva, essuya ses joues et décida de rentrer à l'hôtel. Elle restait cependant méfiante sur le chemin. Elle ne voulait pas recroiser son ancien amour. Tous les souvenirs qui lui revenaient en compagnie de Seth étaient comme des gifles. Comme elle regrettait ! Elle s'arrêta soudain devant une parfumerie et s'aspergea de parfum à en perdre l'odorat, car elle refusait que Gajeel puisse sentir ses larmes.

Elle entra brusquement dans la suite, sous les regards ébahis de ses compagnons.

 **« Jubia-san ? Tout va bien ? »** Dit Lily.

 **« Pouah ! Tu pues la jacinthe Jubia ! »** Lança Gajeel en se bouchant vivement le nez.

 **« Je vais aller prendre une douche ! Ce n'est rien, je vais bien ! »** Répondit-elle à la va-vite en s'enfuyant dans sa chambre.

Les deux compères en tombèrent limite de leur siège.

 **« Je crois qu'il se passe quelque chose de sérieux, Gajeel… »**

 **« Plus que tu le penses, Lily. J'ai ressenti une putin de peur chez Jubia, et j'ai rien dit pour pas l'embêter, mais j'ai senti ses larmes. »**

 **« Comment ça tu as senti sa peur ? »** Interrogea le chat.

 **« D'une : je suis un dragon slayer, je sens la peur des gens, comme les animaux. De deux : Jubia est ma meilleure pote, je la connais par cœur, et avec le temps nous avons créé un lien spécifique aux chasseurs de dragons, qui permet à ce dernier de percevoir les émotions fortes chez la personne qui lui est la plus proche. En amitié, hein . »** Expliqua le brun.

 **« Oh, je vois. Et elle est au courant ? »**

 **« T'a cru qu'elle aurait essayé de m'asphyxier avec du parfum si elle avait été au courant ? Tu dois pas lui en parler. Si elle est au courant, le lien peut être faussé, parce que la connaissant, elle fera tout son possible pour se calmer avant. Si elle reste dans l'ignorance, ça me facilitera la tache pour la protéger… »** Dit le brun, gêné.

Le chat le regarda et ne put s'empêcher de sourire. Gajeel parlait peu de ce qui le liait avec les gens de la guilde, le fait qu'il en parle prouvait qu'il tenait vraiment à Jubia, qu'elle était la petite sœur qu'il n'avait jamais eue.

 **« Te fous pas de moi ! »** Grogna Gajeel.

 **« Gihi ! »** Fit le chat.

S'en suivit un fou rire général qui dura une bonne dizaine de minutes.

 **« J'irai lui parler dans sa chambre après manger. »**

Elle laissa l'eau couler sur son corps. Elle empêchait ses larmes de couler, pour ne pas alerter son meilleur ami. Elle se souvenait de tout à présent. Quand elle était tombée amoureuse de Seth, leur mise en couple. Sa première fois avec lui : elle se rappelait à quel point il avait été violent avec elle. Ce n'était pas romantique comme elle l'avait imaginé. Leurs missions ensembles… Comme elle regrettait de s'être amourachée d'un monstre pareil ! Il créait des illusions pour que Gajeel ne sente pas son odeur sur Jubia. Mais elle avait rompu car elle ne voulait plus de sa violence, et avait fait en sorte de brouiller les pistes pour qu'il ne la suive pas à Fairy Tail. Malheureusement, elle avait échoué, et elle ne savait pas comment se sortir de ce pétrin. Elle avait tourné la page et avait une nouvelle vie ! Une nouvelle guilde, une nouvelle ville, une nouvelle maison, de nouveaux amis, et une nouvelle personne qu'elle aimait… alors pourquoi Seth ne pouvait-il pas la laisser tranquille ?! Sans s'en rendre compte, elle avait brisé un carreau de la douche et son sang coulait avec l'eau. Elle regrettait et n'avait qu'une hâte : quitter cette ville.

L'eau de la douche coulait depuis un moment déjà. Le repas étant arrivé dans leur luxueuse suite, Gajeel alla chercher sa camarade pour la prévenir. En entrant dans la chambre impeccable de la mage élémentaire, il sentit la colère de sa meilleure amie, et l'odeur du sang. Il courut alors jusqu'à la porte de la salle de bain privative et frappa de grands coups sur celle-ci.

 **« Jubia ?! Qu'est ce qui se passe ?! Ouvre ! OUVRE ! »**

 **« Gajeel-kun ? »** Dit-elle en ouvrant la porte. **« Que se passe-t-il ? »**

 **« Arrête tes conneries ! Tu saignes ! Dis-moi ce qu'il se passe ! »**

 **« Rien du tout. »** Dit-elle, calme. **« Jubia s'est juste coupée en se rasant. »**

 **« Ah, merde. Désolé, j'ai cru que quelqu'un t'avait attaquée… »**

 **« Dans l'hôtel ?! Gajeel-kun, tu es trop méfiant ! »** Ri-t-elle.

 **« Pff allez habille-toi plutôt, la bouffe est prête. »** Ricana le dragon slayer.

L'élémentaire se rendit compte de sa tenue plus que légère et referma la porte de la salle de bain d'un coup sec, déclenchant à nouveau le rire du dragon. Une fois prête elle rejoignit le salon et mangea à peine son plat.

 **« Jubia est exténuée, elle va aller se coucher. »** Annonça la bleue. **« Bonne nuit les garçons ! »** Puis elle sortit de la pièce pour rejoindre sa chambre.

D'un regard entendu, Gajeel se leva et suivit la jeune fille. Il frappa doucement à sa porte.

 **« Ju' ? Tu dors ? Faut que je te parle, je peux entrer ? »**

 **« Entre, Gajeel-kun. »** Entendit-il.

Le brun entra donc dans la chambre, plongée dans la pénombre et dans laquelle seuls les rayons de lune permettaient d'y voir. Il pouvait apercevoir sa camarade à moitié endormie sous ses couvertures. Il pouvait aussi voir un pansement sur la main droite de la demoiselle.

 **« Que se passe-t-il, Gajeel-kun ? Ça ne va pas ? »** Questionna Jubia.

 **« Arrête tes conneries ! Moi je vais bien, mais c'est pas ton cas. Alors ou tu me dis ce qui va pas, ou je vais de ta vie un enfer. Sans compter que je raconterai tous tes petits secrets à la guilde et que… »**

 **« D'accord ! D'accord ! Tu as gagné ! Je veux bien tout te dire, mais seulement lorsque l'on sera partis de cette ville. »** Dit-elle.

 **« Non. Tu commences à m'en parler tout de suite. »**

 **« Non ! Quand on sera partis ! »**

 **« Jubia… »** Grogna Gajeel, perdant patience.

 **« Très bien ! Je te dis dans les grandes lignes et je terminerai dans le train, ça te va ? »** Céda la bleue.

Un grognement d'approbation se fit entendre. La question devait être sérieuse car la jeune fille parlait à la première personne du singulier.

 **« Quand on était à Phantom, j'ai rencontré quelqu'un… »** Commença-t-elle rapidement, sentant la peur la gagner. **« Ce n'était pas une bonne personne, je m'en rends compte aujourd'hui… Le problème c'est que cette personne m'aime toujours, mais que j'aime Tu-Sais-Qui… »**

 **« C'est pour ça que t'es angoissée ? Parce qu'un mec t'aime ? »**

 **« NON ! »** Le réprimanda-t-elle. **« Non, ce n'est pas pour ça… Pardon de t'avoir crié dessus… Je… J'ai peur, Gajeel… Il… Il veut qu'on se remette ensemble, mais c'est un homme violent, sans cœur et il m'a fait beaucoup de mal… physiquement… »**

 **« Quoi ?! Attends ! Tu veux dire que ce mec t'a vi… »**

 **« CHUUUUUT ! S'il te plaît, ne le dis pas ! Ne dis pas ce mot ! »** Dit-elle en se bouchant les oreilles et en roulant des yeux fous.

 **« D'accord pardon ! Pardon Ju' ! J'suis désolé ! »** S'excusa le dragon slayer, désemparé devant son amie en larmes désormais. Il la prit dans des bras. **« J'suis désolé. »**

Après un grand silence, Jubia reprit la parole.

 **« Gajeel ? »**

 **« Oui ? »**

 **« J'ai peur… »**

 **« De quoi as-tu peur ? »**

 **« De Lui… Je l'ai rencontré par hasard aujourd'hui pendant la promenade… Il cherche à me faire craquer… J'ai peur qu'Il me refasse du mal… »** Se confia la belle en pleurant.

Le dragon slayer comprit alors certaines choses, notamment le coup du parfum à la jacinthe.

 **« Il te fera pas de mal Ju', je suis là, t'inquiète pas. »** Dit Gajeel en embrassant la joue de son amie, de sa « sœur ». **« Peux-tu au moins me dire son nom ? »**

 **« Tu le connais, Gajeel-kun… »**

À nouveau, il ressentit la peur grandissante de sa petite sœur. Qui pouvait être cet homme qui faisait peur à Jubia rien qu'à la pensée de son prénom ?!

 **« C'est un homme à la crinière rouge sang, au dents acérées comme des couteaux, le plus grand magicien de tous les temps, l'Illusionniste… »** Continua-t-elle.

Avant même que sa camarade ne prononce le nom, il avait reconnu le personnage grâce à la description de Jubia. C'est pourquoi ils dirent en même temps le même prénom, affichant pour l'une un visage triste et apeuré et pour l'autre un rictus de colère qui, quand elle éclaterait serait comparable à un ouragan :

 **« SETH »**

Prénom qui résonna dans le silence de la chambre.


	3. Chapitre 3: Tremblements

Chapitre 3 : Tremblements.

Il fut réveillé par les rayons du Soleil qui illuminaient à présent la pièce d'une douce lumière dorée, ainsi que par de légers coups frappés à la porte d'entrée. Il avait affreusement mal au dos, bien que le fauteuil dans lequel il ait dormi soit d'un luxe incomparable, et avait encore la tête ailleurs, jusqu'à ce qu'il se rende compte qu'il se trouvait dans la chambre de sa coéquipière. Gajeel se rappela alors être resté avec Jubia jusqu'à ce qu'elle s'endorme, puis être parti se coucher, pour enfin revenir car la jeune fille hurlait dans son sommeil. Le dragon s'était alors permis de prendre place dans le fauteuil pour la nuit. Tandis que Lily, interpellé par les cris, s'était installé dans le lit de la bleue, lui servant de peluche (place que beaucoup d'hommes envieraient au chat).

Le jeune homme se leva, tourna son regard vers le lit, et vit la bleue dans un sommeil profond, dont elle semblait avoir besoin au vu des cernes qui ornaient ses yeux. Elle serrait le chat contre elle. Il y eut de nouveau des coups sur la porte, et Gajeel se décida enfin à aller ouvrir. Une jeune femme se tenait sur le palier avec un chariot sur lequel trônait un petit déjeuner très copieux. Il se poussa pour la laisser entrer et referma la porte.

 **« Bien le bonjour, Monsieur. Je suis Thalia, et je vais vous aider, aujourd'hui. Je vous apporte tout d'abord votre petit déjeuner, que voici. »** Dit-elle en souriant aimablement.

Le ventre de Gajeel grogna soudain, témoignant de sa grande faim, ce qui fit sourire encore plus la femme de chambre.

 **« Souhaitez-vous que je vous serve votre petit déjeuner, Monsieur ? »**

 **« Euhhh… Il faut d'abord que j'aille réveiller Lily et Jubia… »** Répondit-il en baillant.

Une étincelle apparut dans les yeux de la bonne, puis elle hocha la tête et commença à préparer la table. Pendant ce temps, le dragon slayer entra dans la chambre de la mage de l'eau et s'assit du plus doucement qu'il put sur le lit. Lily était déjà debout et d'un signe de tête salua le brun, et partit dans sa chambre.

 **« Ju' ? Jubia ? Réveille-toi, le petit dej' est arrivé… Ju' ? »** Appela-t-il légèrement.

La jeune fille se mit à bouger, puis à ouvrir les yeux lentement. Elle regarda le brun avec étonnement.

 **« Que fait Gajeel-kun dans la chambre de Jubia ? »**

 **« J'suis venu te réveiller, le petit déjeuner est arrivé. On t'attend au salon. Grouille, j'ai la dalle ! »** Dit-il en partant, un sourire léger aux lèvres, de voir que sa coéquipière reparlait à sa manière.

Il retrouva la bonne au salon, qui venait de finir de dresser la table. Il prit place à l'endroit que Thalia lui indiquait et attendit Jubia. Celle-ci ne tarda pas à pointer le bout de son nez.

 **« Bonjour, Madame. Je suis Thalia, votre femme de chambre. Je suis venue pour vous aider, je vous ai d'ailleurs apporté votre petit déjeuner. Si vous voulez bien prendre place. »** Sourit Thalia de plus belle.

 **« Mais… Nous n'avons pas commandé quoi que ce soit… »**

 **« Je le sais bien, mais l'hôtel offre toujours le dernier petit déjeuner, et nous faisons toujours les choses en grand, donc voici pour vous. Profitez et prenez des forces ! Cet après-midi je vous aiderai à faire vos bagages et je rangerai la chambre après votre départ. »** Annonça la bonne.

Jubia était intriguée par ce cadeau et touchée aussi, mais elle ne pouvait se soustraire au regard insistant de la jeune femme. Elle la détailla alors à son tour en prenant place, comme pour répondre à son défi. Thalia avait des yeux rouges très beaux, des cheveux rose bonbon, ainsi que des formes où il fallait. Elle dût cependant arrêter de la regarder car la bonne se dirigea vers la porte d'entrée.

 **« Je vous laisse manger à votre guise, je repasserai plus tard dans la matinée. »** Ajouta-t-elle en sortant.

Mais lorsqu'elle se retourna, Jubia put entrapercevoir un reflet rouge s'échapper de son chignon.

 _ **« Tiens, il me semble la connaître… »**_

 **« Bonjour à vous ! »** Lança Lily. **« Bon appétit ! »** Claironna le chat en s'asseyant à la table.

Gajeel avait tellement rempli son assiette qu'elle en débordait. Lily le regarda avec des yeux réprobateurs, auxquels le brun répondit d'une grimace. La jeune femme rit face à cet échange.

 **« Tu ne manges pas, Jubia-chan ? »** Demanda Lily en voyant l'assiette de la bleue vide et propre comme un sou neuf.

 **« Aheum… Jubia n'a pas faim, Lily-kun… Jubia va aller s'habiller en vous attendant et commencer à ranger sa valise. »** Dit-elle en se levant rapidement.

Elle ne pût cependant pas cacher un léger tremblement attestant sa fatigue autant nerveuse que physique. Puis elle disparut dans sa chambre.

Dans le salon, un silence prit place entre les deux compères. Lily voulait savoir ce qu'il s'était passé mais savait pertinemment que ce serait indiscret de sa part de demander quoi que ce soit à son maître au sujet de sa meilleure amie. Il s'abstint donc de le questionner, et quelle ne fût pas sa surprise lorsque ce fût Gajeel qui prit la parole :

 **« Lily, je veux te voir dans la chambre après ton petit déjeuner. Vite. »** Ordonna-t-il en regagnant leurs quartiers, le ventre plein.

Jubia était assise sur son lit depuis vingt bonnes minutes, à fixer le vide et à réfléchir sur la situation. Gajeel était désormais au courant, il la protégera en cas de pépin. Cependant, elle n'était pas rassurée quand même, car elle connaissait la cruauté de Seth, et elle avait peur qu'il fasse du mal à Gajeel.

Plutôt que de ressasser le passé, elle se décida à se lever et à s'habiller. Elle choisit une robe couleur crème avec un nœud à la taille, et recouverte d'un fin voile pailleté. Elle se dirigea ensuite vers la salle de bain et attacha ses cheveux en queue-de-cheval élégante. Elle devait arrêter de penser à son ex petit-ami. Aujourd'hui était le jour ou elle devait trouver le cadeau d'anniversaire de Levy, et elle devait avoir les pensées claires. De toute façon vu la taille de la ville, il y avait très peu de chances qu'ils fassent une mauvaise rencontre. Le principal était qu'elle allait revoir dès demain son cher Gray-sama et qu'elle avait son diner avec Lyon dans la semaine ! Elle se surprit à sourire à cette pensée dans le miroir. Oui, ça serait une bonne journée !

Une fois prête, elle prit sa valise et se rendit au salon.

Pendant ce temps, Gajeel et Lily étaient dans leur chambre et avaient une discussion sérieuse.

 **« Bon, Lily, je ne peux pas t'expliquer exactement mais un salop veut Jubia pour lui à tout prix, et il faut qu'on fasse tout pour la protéger et éviter qu'elle tombe entre ses mains à nouveau ! Quand je pense que je l'ai eu sous le nez une bonne partie de ma vie et que j'ai même pas remarqué ce qu'il faisait à Jubia… ça me donne envie de le tuer ! »**

 **« À nouveau ? »** Demanda l'exceed, intrigué.

 **« Ouais… Une vieille histoire d'amour entre eux… Quelle enflure ! »** Enragea le brun.

Le chat se doutait bien que si Gajeel était à ce point énervé, ce devait être parce que l'homme avait fait du mal à la bleue.

 **« Très bien, je t'aiderai à la protéger, mais je ne connais ni son nom, ni son apparence… »**

 **« Cet enfoiré s'appelle Seth. Il a les cheveux et les yeux rouge sang. Cheveux longs et dents acérées comme celles d'un requin. Il maîtrise la magie de l'illusion principalement, donc méfie-toi, il peut te faire gober n'importe quoi avec un simple mirage. »**

 **« Oui… Seth Matyers, l'Illusionniste. Recherché par le conseil de la magie depuis 11 ans, en comptant nos années sur Tenro. Récompense de 9 millions de Jewels à celui qui l'attrapera. »**

 **« C'était sûr qu'un connard pareil serait recherché. Attend ! T'a dit 9 millions de Jewels ?! En plus des 500 000 qu'on vient de gagner ?! Ça pourrait nous permettre de faire un super cadeau à la crevette ! »** S'écria Gajeel.

 **« Entre autres. Reste encore à l'attraper… »** Ajouta Lily.

Les deux compères se regardèrent et, d'un signe entendu se lancèrent cette nouvelle mission, qui pourrait leur permettre de gagner plus, de protéger Jubia (en lui enlevant un fardeau), et de déchaîner sa rage pour Gajeel. Puis ils se séparèrent et le dragon entreprit de faire sa valise.

 **« Jubia est prête ! La valise de Jubia est rangée ! Où en sont Gajeel-kun et Lily-kun ? »**

 **« Prêt aussi ! »** Dit Lily.

 **« Jubia ! Viens m'aider s'il te plaît ! »** Entendit-elle crier de la chambre de Gajeel.

Elle se précipita soudain jusqu'à la chambre, la peur au ventre. Elle s'arrêta à l'entrée de la chambre, et souffla un bon coup de soulagement. Gajeel était simplement empêtré dans ses affaires.

 **« Reste pas plantée là, femme ! Aide-moi ! »** Lança-t-il sous les rires de la jeune fille.

Cette dernière vint alors à son aide et commença à ranger la valise du dragon slayer. Ce dernier l'aidait comme il pouvait, mais ses pliages n'étaient pas aussi parfaits que ceux de la bleue.

 **« Et si Gajeel allait faire une liste de cadeaux que Levy-chan pourrait aimer ? »** Proposa Jubia, voyant qu'il allait s'énerver face à son pire ennemi : les tâches ménagères.

 **« Ouais, bonne idée ! »** Dit-il, trop content d'avoir une excuse pour s'enfuir.

Lorsqu'il sortit de la chambre, Jubia arrêta de sourire. Elle se releva soudainement et regarda tout autour d'elle. Elle sentait une présence dans la chambre. Après une minute d'inspection, elle allait reprendre sa tâche, quand son regard s'arrêta sur le miroir, et sur un reflet qui n'était pas le sien. Elle laissa tomber le t-shirt qu'elle avait dans les mains et se retourna pour regarder si le reflet était réel. Mais la chambre était vide. En tremblant, elle tourna à nouveau la tête vers le miroir... Plus rien. Elle revoyait son reflet. Devenait-elle folle ? Elle avait vu Seth, elle en était certaine ! Il l'avait même saluée d'un signe de main ! Ou alors n'était-ce que le fruit de son imagination ? Sûrement… Après tout, elle rêvait bien de Gray aussi des fois. Mais elle déchanta bien vite…

 **« À ce soir mon amour… »** Entendit-elle contre son oreille, avec un léger frôlement.

Cette voix était bien la Sienne ! Seth était venu ! Ne pouvant plus se retenir, elle tomba sur le sol et trembla de tout son corps. Elle rampa jusque sous le lit et attendit, espérant qu'il ne la trouverait pas à cause de ses tremblements incontrôlables.

Mais ce ne fut pas Seth qui la trouva sous le lit. Ce fut Gajeel.

 **« Jubia ?! Mais qu'est-ce que tu fous sous mon pieux ?! »**

 **« Rien… Rien du tout Gajeel-kun… »** Répondit-elle en se relevant, rouge de honte.

Voyant la gêne occasionnée, le brun ne releva pas.

 **« Il nous reste cinq minutes pour sortir de la suite. Lily et moi avons déjà sorti les valises faites dans le couloir. »**

 **« Je finis de ranger la tienne et j'arrive ! »**

Le brun quitta la pièce et la jeune fille se retrouva à nouveau seule. Elle se pressa de finir de tout plier, ferma la valise et déguerpit à grandes enjambées.

 **« … parfait et impeccable ! Vos valises seront descendues par le majordome. Passez une bonne fin de journée messieurs-dame ! »** Entendit la belle en se rapprochant de Gajeel et Lily, dans le couloir.

Elle pût voir que Thalia leur avait rangé les valises sur un chariot énorme, dirigé par un homme très grand et peu bavard. La bonne se dirigea vers la suite des mages, non sans lancer un regard appuyé vers la bleue. Puis la porte se referma.

 **« …bia ? Tu viens ? Jubia ! »** Entendit la jeune femme vaguement.

Elle tourna les yeux vers la voix et vit Gajeel et Lily la regarder bizarrement.

 **« J'arrive. »** Dit-elle en réponse.

Elle avait revu le reflet rouge dans les cheveux de Thalia, mais aussi une étincelle rouge sang dans ses yeux. Elle en était certaine désormais. Seth avait créé Thalia. Machinalement, elle suivit ses compagnons jusqu'à l'extérieur de l'hôtel, la suite ayant déjà été payée par leur client. Leurs bagages seront amenés et embarqués dans leur train, qui ne part qu'à une heure du matin, mais ils gardèrent leurs principaux avec eux. Une fois dehors, elle se sentit revivre. Elle se tourna vers ses amis, un faux sourire aux lèvres.

 **« Bon ! Il est temps de trouver un cadeau à Levy-chan ! »**

Le chat et son maître sourirent à leur tour, et suivirent la bleue dans les rues de la ville.

Jubia se retourna une dernière fois vers le balcon de la suite qu'ils occupaient à peine dix minutes avant, et trembla de peur lorsqu'elle aperçut Thalia qui les fixait d'un regard mauvais. Elle accéléra alors le pas en direction de la ville pour rejoindre ses compagnons qui avaient pris de l'avance, sans se retourner cette fois.


	4. Chapitre 4: Cadeaux et frayeurs

Chapitre 4 : Cadeaux et frayeurs.

Cela faisait déjà une heure que la petite troupe se promenait dans la ville afin de trouver un cadeau susceptible de plaire à Lévy. Chacun ouvrait l'œil en grand, pour ne manquer aucun recoin qui pourrait cacher une idée de cadeau, mais majoritairement pour surveiller leurs alentours, pour repérer Seth. Jubia cherchait à se débarrasser de l'image de cet homme en se concentrant sur les magasins autour d'elle, et en se rapprochant de Gajeel et Lily, mais rien n'y faisait… Elle avait affreusement peur de refaire une mauvaise rencontre. Néanmoins, elle se sentait rassurée par la présence de ses amis. De son côté, le dragon et le chat avaient les sens en alerte et étaient prêts à intervenir au cas où une certaine personne se montrerait. Gajeel voyait bien que sa camarade avait peur, et il se promit de faire payer au démon ce qu'il avait fait. Sentant l'ambiance pesante qui s'était installée, Lily se décida à interrompre le silence :

 **« Avez-vous des idées de cadeaux ? »**

Jubia le regarda en esquissant un léger sourire.

 **« Jubia a une idée en effet, mais elle ne veut pas le dire sinon Lily et Gajeel ne vont plus en avoir. »**

 **« Oh allez Jubia ! Dis-le-nous ! »** ragea le brun qui ne savait pas quoi acheter.

La bleue gloussa et garda le silence sur son cadeau. À ce moment-là, Gajeel crut retrouver l'ancienne Jubia, souriante à souhait. Bien qu'un peu amaigrie, elle était quand même jolie avec sa queue de cheval et sa robe, et manifestement beaucoup d'hommes étaient de son avis car ils se retournaient sur le passage de la jeune fille. Lui bien sûr n'était pas intéressé par elle, car c'était une autre jeune fille aux cheveux bleus qu'il aimait, Jubia était comme sa sœur. D'ailleurs celle-ci était tellement insouciante qu'elle ne remarquait même pas le regard des gens sur elle. Gajeel avait pu remarquer qu'elle manquait cruellement de confiance en elle, et ce depuis Phantom Lord, et la seule protection qu'elle avait trouvée était de se cacher derrière des vêtements amples et longs qui cachaient chaque parcelle de sa peau ivoire. Le contraste avec sa tenue d'aujourd'hui était d'ailleurs frappant, et le jeune homme se demanda si le glaçon n'avait pas le cerveau gelé pour ne pas remarquer cette magnifique femme qui l'aimait.

 **« Ça fait plaisir de te voir sourire »** dit Lily, ce qui eût pour effet d'agrandir la courbe des lèvres de la mage.

 **« Jubia trouve que c'est une belle journée, et… Oh ! Jubia va aller voir dans ce magasin ! Elle va sûrement trouver ce qu'elle cherche ! »** annonça-t-elle en se dirigeant vers un magasin d'antiquités.

 **« On vient aussi »** lança Gajeel d'un ton qui ne laissait pas le choix.

La demoiselle haussa les épaules et poussa la porte. Elle se retrouva dans un magasin un peu sombre et poussiéreux. Un endroit qui en aurait repoussé plus d'un, mais pas Jubia, qui sentait qu'elle allait trouver son bonheur ici. Ses compagnons suivirent peu après et se dirigèrent chacun de leur côté dans le magasin pour trouver la perle rare. Jubia l'avait déjà trouvée, elle. Le cadeau qu'elle avait trouvé était original et changerait la lectrice de ses livres. Elle prit donc l'objet en question et se dirigea vers la caisse en toute discrétion, pour garder la surprise jusqu'au bout. Lily semblait avoir trouvé quelque chose sur une étagère, et Gajeel zieutait autour de lui. Une fois le cadeau payé et emballé, elle rejoignit ce dernier, Lily étant à son tour à la caisse.

 **« Gajeel trouve quelque chose ? »** demanda la jeune fille.

Un grognement lui répondit négativement, signe que le dragon slayer voulait s'en aller au plus vite de cet endroit.

 **« J'ai mon cadeau ! On peut y aller maintenant ! »** dit le chat, les ayant rejoints.

Ils sortirent donc et le soleil les éblouit, après une demi-heure passée dans la semi obscurité. Tout en discutant, ils continuèrent leur route à travers la rue principale. Jubia était tellement absorbée par sa discussion qu'elle ne remarqua pas la personne en face d'elle, qu'elle ne put éviter, et qui lui rentra dedans, la faisant tomber et lâcher son sac. Elle était un peu sonnée par le choc, si bien qu'elle avait l'ouïe en veille. Le temps qu'elle se relève, le son réapparût d'un coup, comme si quelqu'un avait monté le son, et elle put entendre Gajeel en train de hurler sur quelqu'un, attirant les regards des passants. Elle se retourna en s'époussetant, et écouta ce qu'il se passait.

 **« … débile ! Ouvre les yeux Ducon ! T'aurais pu lui faire mal ! »**

 **« Gajeel, c'est bon calme-toi… Il n'a pas fait exprès tu le sais très bien ! Excusez-le. »** dit le chat en s'adressant à l'inconnu.

 **« Non ! Lui il s'excuse par contre ! »** ordonna le brun en prenant le type par le cou et le présentant à Jubia. **« Allez ! »**

 **« Par… Pardon ! »** paniqua le maladroit.

Gajeel le relâcha donc en lui hurlant alors qu'il s'enfuyait :

 **« Et regarde où tu marches ! »**

 **« Gajeel ! »** reprocha Jubia en levant les yeux au ciel, les mains sur les hanches.

Elle allait se retourner pour continuer sa route, quand elle aperçut quelque chose d'étrange. Quelque chose qui n'avait rien à faire là.

 **« Jubia revient »** prévint-elle en s'éloignant des garçons.

 **« Ju' ! Où tu vas ?! Hey ! »** entendit-elle Gajeel crier.

Mais elle avait déjà atteint l'anomalie. Elle se sentait coupée du monde à la vue de l'objet à ses pieds, posé au sol. Sa poupée Teru Teru Bôzu censée éloigner la pluie, et qu'elle avait jetée après son départ de Phantom Lord. Sans un mot, Jubia approcha sa main de la poupée et s'interrompit subitement. Une petite fille se tenait face à elle, réclamant sa poupée. La bleue n'en crut pas ses yeux : elle se voyait, à l'âge d'environ trois ans, trempée comme une soupe, glacée par le froid. C'était après la mort de ses parents, elle s'échappait tous les soirs de l'orphelinat, dans l'espoir de les revoir.

 **« Hé ! Rends-moi ma poupée ! »** dit la fillette en fronçant les sourcils.

Jubia, trop choquée pour bouger, la vit faire un timide pas en avant. Mais avant qu'elle n'ait pu faire quoi que ce soit, une grande et jolie femme apparut à ses côtés.

 **« Allons, Jubia, comment t'a-t-on appris déjà ? »** demanda la nouvelle venue en souriant, amusée.

 **« Oui, c'est vrai ça, ma puce. Demande gentiment à la dame s'il te plaît. »** ordonna affectueusement un homme, arrivé derrière sa femme.

La mini Jubia regarda son aînée et commença à pleurer.

 **« Est-ce que je peux avoir ma poupée s'il vous plaît Madame ? »**

Ce ne fut qu'après s'être penchée pour ramasser la poupée que la bleue remarqua que les parents avaient laissé l'enfant seule, en larmes. Elle s'approcha alors de la petite fille pour lui apporter son jouet, apeurée à l'idée de se toucher elle-même, mais cette dernière disparut à son tour. Jubia regarda autour d'elle, retrouvant la ruelle dans laquelle elle était venue, à présent vide… à l'exception d'un corps pendu face à elle : celui de l'homme qui lui était rentré dedans il y avait à peine dix minutes ! Elle hurla et s'effondra au sol, inconsciente. Gajeel, alerté par le cri se rua vers son point d'émission, et découvrit la jeune fille au sol face au corps, sans vie selon la vérification de Lily.

 **« Merde ! Fais chier ! Jubia ! Hey Ju' ! »** appela le dragon en tapotant sa camarade.

Gajeel et Lily n'avaient pas pu pénétrer dans la ruelle, bloqués par une sorte de mur invisible puissant, qui semblait s'être évanoui comme la demoiselle quand cette dernière avait hurlé.

 **« C'était quoi ce mur ? »** se renseigna l'Exceed.

 **« Un sale coup de Seth pour isoler Ju' je parie ! Je vais le trucider ! »** enragea le brun.

 **« L'illusionniste… Je vois. Qu'a-t-il bien pu lui montrer pour qu'elle s'approche sans se méfier ? »** interrogea l'Exceed en observant son entourage.

 **« J'en sais rien, mais il la connaît par cœur. Viens, on se tire d'ici ! J'en ai ma claque ! »** grogna le dragon en prenant sa camarade dans ses bras.

 **« Et pour le corps ? »**

 **« Laisse-le là. D'autres personnes vont le trouver et le conseil trouvera les traces de Seth partout dessus. En attendant faut partir sans se faire voir sinon on croira que nous sommes impliqués. »**

Ecoutant son maître, Lily se plaça au bord de la ruelle et observa le moment qui leur serait le plus profitable pour sortir. Celui-ci ne tarda pas et ils partirent en direction d'un parc. Ils trouvèrent un banc installé sous un arbre et ils y couchèrent l'inconsciente dessus.

 **« Je vais aller chercher de l'eau. »** prévint le chat. **« Peut-être qu'elle se réveillera plus facilement comme ça. »**

Gajeel n'esquissa qu'un vague grognement approbatif et se concentra sur ce qui l'entourait, guettant les signes de leur ennemi. La bleue remua soudain et se releva doucement, un peu perdue.

 **« Gajeel-kun ? Où sommes-nous ? »** demanda Jubia.

Le jeune homme lui lança un regard noir.

 **« T'as intérêt à me dire ce qui t'a pris de partir comme ça ! Et tout de suite ! »** dit-il en colère.

Se remémorant les récents événements, la demoiselle pâlit. Lily revint à ce moment-là, lui offrant un sursis, mais elle savait qu'elle n'avait pas le choix. Elle accepta la bouteille d'eau et les petits gâteaux que le chat lui donnait, ce qui ne fit qu'agacer le métalleux.

 **« D'accord ! Jubia va tout expliquer, mais… »** commença-t-elle en jetant un regard au chat.

 **« Il est au courant, alors dépêche-toi de t'expliquer avant que je t'en colle une. »**

Penaude, elle se décida à tout avouer. Soupirant, elle commença à s'expliquer :

 **« J'ai vu ma poupée Teru Teru Bôzu par terre, alors je suis allée voir pourquoi elle se trouvait là… C'est à ce moment-là que je me suis vue… »**

 **« Tu t'es** _ **vue**_ **?! »** interrompit le chat, ne comprenant pas.

Jubia hocha la tête.

 **« Je me suis vue petite, réclamant ma poupée. Puis mes parents sont apparus, et alors que je ramassais la poupée, tout a disparu autour de moi et c'est là que j'ai vu… J'ai vu le corps… »** sembla-t-elle réaliser.

Lily posa une main affectueuse sur son épaule pour la réconforter. Ce geste se devait rassurant, pourtant la mage de l'eau était toujours aussi glacée.

 **« Mes parents ne semblaient pas comme d'habitude, ils étaient là sans être là… De vrais corps froids… »** frissonna-t-elle.

Elle se tut, et personne ne prit la parole, chacun dans ses réflexions. La jeune fille ramena ses genoux contre elle et posa sa tête dessus en soupirant, un peu calmée.

 **« Jubia est désolée, Gajeel-kun et Lily-kun… Elle n'aurait jamais dû partir comme cela. Mais c'était tellement intriguant de revoir cet objet que cela a attiré Jubia directement. »** se justifia-t-elle.

 **« Nous le savons, ne t'inquiètes pas. »** la rassura l'Exceed.

 **« Oui, on le sait ! Sauf que t'aurais quand même pu te douter que c'était un piège de ton ex ! T'aurais pu y rester toi aussi, Jubia ! Alors maintenant tu vas nous promettre de rester avec nous tout le temps jusqu'à ce qu'on rentre à la maison ! »** ordonna le mage d'acier.

 **« Jubia promet ! »**

 **« Bon. T'a intérêt à tenir ta promesse, sinon je te botte le cul ! Maintenant on va bouffer, j'ai la dalle ! »** râla le brun.

Ses compagnons acceptèrent et ils se rendirent tous trois dans un des restaurant de la ville afin de satisfaire l'appétit d'ogre de Gajeel. Ils restèrent toute l'après-midi dans le lieu où ils avaient mangé, Gajeel faisant une sieste, Jubia lisant un livre le temps que son ami se repose et Lily s'empiffrant de kiwis. Leurs affaires encombraient le passage, si bien que les gens devaient les contourner pour traverser la pièce. Le gérant les avait cependant laissé faire, étant donné que ces voyageurs l'avaient grassement payé pour cela. La monotonie de cet après-midi, rarement entrecoupée de discussions entre les deux réveillés, permit à la torpeur contenue depuis la veille de s'abattre sur la jeune fille, l'entraînant dans les bras de Morphée…

 _ **« Maman ! »**_ _rigola une petite fille._

 _ **« Malika, ma chérie ! Tu es toute mouillée ! Tu as encore joué dans les flaques d'eau, n'est-ce pas ? »**_ _sourit une femme brune qui accueillit l'enfant à bras ouverts sous son parapluie._

 _Une petite fille aux cheveux bleus regardait la scène depuis le trottoir d'en face sur lequel elle était assise, complètement trempée. Elle adorait être toute mouillée. Son amie la pluie la suivait partout._

 _ **« Jubia ? Jubia, où es-tu ? »**_ _appela une voix féminine._

 _Regardant à nouveau la mère et sa fille qui s'en allaient face à elle, la petite Jubia se releva et se précipita vers la voix._

 _ **« Maman ! »**_ _rigola-t-elle en s'accrochant à elle._

 _ **« Oh ! Jubia ! Tu as fini tes bêtises ?! Mais tu es toute mouillée ! Vilaine ! Tu seras punie ! Non seulement tu te sauves de l'orphelinat, mais en plus tu joues au bébé en te jetant dans les flaques d'eau ! Ce que tu es idiote ! »**_ _gronda la directrice de l'orphelinat en lui prenant la main et en la serrant plus que nécessaire pour ramener l'enfant._

 _ **« Aïe ! Maman n'aurait jamais dit ça ! Elle aurait rigolé, comme la maman de la petite fille ! Et ensuite, Jubia et elle auraient fait des gâteaux au chocolat ! »**_ _expliqua la petite fille._

 _ **« Ça suffit ! Tu en as assez fait ! Tais-toi ! Tu ne mérites pas d'avoir des gâteaux ! Et tu n'es pas marrante ! Tu n'es qu'une pauvre imbécile qui ne comprend pas que ses parents sont morts ! Tu ne te feras jamais adopter ! Tu finiras ta vie seule parce que personne ne voudra de toi ni comme amie, ni comme femme ! »**_ _pesta la grosse dame._

 _ **« Pourquoi ? »**_ _demanda tristement mini-Jubia._

 _ **« Parce que tu attires la pluie ! Tu es la fille de la pluie, crétine ! Maintenant entre et dépêche-toi ! Tu es privée de diner, et je ne veux plus te voir jusqu'à demain quand tu viendras faire tes corvées ! »**_

 _Juste avant d'entrer, la fillette regarda la pancarte qui était accrochée au-dessus de la porte : Orphelinat de la Belle Enfance de Harmion. Tu parles ! La Cruelle Enfance, oui ! Elle fut soudain tirée à l'intérieur, sans espoir de sortie._

Jubia se réveilla en sursaut. Quel rêve étrange ! Non, le mot le plus exact était souvenir, car c'était en effet un souvenir de son enfance. Mais pourquoi ressurgissait-il maintenant ? C'était sans aucun doute Seth qui lui jouait des tours, encore une fois. Elle regarda autour d'elle dans l'espoir de l'apercevoir, mais elle ne vit rien de suspect. Cet orphelinat serait-il celui où elle avait passé une bonne partie de son enfance après le décès de ses parents ? Il avait l'air si réel ! Elle aurait bien voulu vérifier s'il existait vraiment dans cette ville, mais le fait était qu'elle n'était qu'avec Gajeel et Lily, ce qui serait trop dangereux au cas où ce serait un piège de Seth… Jubia se rappela soudain du bal de la semaine prochaine. Là serait l'occasion parfaite pour rendre une petite visite au bâtiment, du moins s'il existait vraiment, car la guilde l'accompagnerait volontiers. Remarquant la faible lueur du Soleil, la demoiselle regarda la pendule accrochée au mur : Minuit. Mince ! Ils devaient partir et vite, sinon ils rateront leur train ! Sans attendre, elle réveilla Gajeel et Lily, qui avait succombé aussi, et ils partirent à la gare rapidement. Le train était déjà en gare, et ils purent entrer. Ils déposèrent leurs affaires dans leur compartiment de nuit avant de s'installer eux-mêmes sur leurs couchettes. Gajeel prit la potion qu'il avait en réserve contre le mal des transports, préparée par Wendy, et se mit à fixer le plafond, perdu dans ses pensées. Lily dormait pendant que son maître montait la garde, mais la belle eût du mal à s'endormir, ayant peur que Seth ne les retrouve et étant impatiente de rentrer. Elle réussit tout de même à trouver le sommeil, et Gajeel l'observa durant ses songes. Jubia était vraiment dans un état critique : elle ne mangeait plus rien, elle maigrissait à vue d'œil, elle ne dormait pas beaucoup, ce qui faisait fleurir des cernes immenses sous ses yeux, et elle stressait à mort au moindre bruit. Sans oublier qu'elle était perturbée au point d'en perdre sa façon de parler. Alors le jeune homme, qui devait admettre être sérieusement inquiet pour son amie, se promit de parler à Makarof du souci de la jeune fille, car lui seul serait capable de l'aider, de la surveiller au maximum, quitte à rester avec elle tout le temps, et bien entendu de la protéger. Personne ne touchait à sa petite sœur d'adoption ! Il commença son rôle de grand frère en énumérant la liste de chaque chose qu'il ferait à Seth lorsqu'il serait entre ses mains, et il n'avait pas fini lorsque le train s'arrêta à Magnolia.


	5. Chapitre 5 : Semblant de tranquillité

Chapitre 5 : Semblant de tranquillité et doutes.

Le klaxon d'une voiture magique fit se réveiller Jubia d'un bond. Elle se retrouva hors de son lit à scruter le moindre recoin de sa chambre avant de comprendre que le bruit venait de l'extérieur et qu'il faisait grand jour. Doucement, elle se releva et se dirigea à la fenêtre. En effet, la journée était bien entamée, car beaucoup de gens se trouvaient dehors à papoter, marcher, faire les magasins, et toutes autres sortes de choses. Le réveil indiqua à la jeune fille qu'il était seize heures de l'après-midi et qu'elle avait dormi toute la journée de la veille plus la majorité de la journée d'aujourd'hui. Elle ne se souvint pas vraiment de comment elle était rentrée, sûrement trop fatiguée. La bleue ouvrit la vitre pour aérer sa chambre et sentir l'air frais sur sa peau. Il faisait chaud sans que cela ne soit désagréable, et elle se sentit renaître. Tout à coup, quelqu'un frappa à la porte de sa chambre, la faisant sursauter à nouveau. Il allait vraiment falloir qu'elle se calme ! Elle était chez elle et en sécurité ! Seth n'était pas à Magnolia, il était resté à Harmion ! Du moins, elle l'espérait…

 **« Jubia ? C'est Gajeel ! T'es debout ou tu ronfles encore ? »** entendit-elle de l'autre côté de la porte.

Piquée sur le vif, elle répondit un peu sèchement.

 **« Jubia ne ronfle pas ! Et oui elle est réveillée ! »**

Elle se dirigea ensuite vers la porte et l'ouvrit. Sans surprise, le dragon se tenait devant elle, un sourire narquois sur les lèvres, qui se fana un peu à sa vue. Elle fit mine de ne rien remarquer.

 **« Que fait Gajeel-kun chez Jubia ? »** questionna-t-elle.

 **« Je viens te réveiller pour qu'on aille à la guilde ! Je suppose que tu as envie de revoir les autres et ton glaçon ambulant ? »**

 **« Gray-sama n'est pas un glaçon ambulant ! Et bien entendu que Jubia veut ! »** répliqua la jeune fille.

 **« Dans cette tenue ? »** demanda Gajeel en regardant sa nuisette d'un regard interrogateur.

Jubia rougit et referma la porte d'un coup sec.

 **« Non, bien-sûr que non ! Jubia va se changer ! »** dit-elle sous les rires de son ami.

Fouillant dans son placard, elle prit la première robe qui lui vint dans les mains, et en la voyant la lâcha comme si elle l'avait brûlée. La peur l'avait faite tomber sur les fesses, l'obligeant à regarder la robe étendue à ses pieds. C'était la robe rouge et noire qu'elle avait portée lors de l'anniversaire de Seth à Phantom Lord et qui n'avait absolument rien à faire là. Une rose violette était coincée dans le décolleté, accompagnée d'un petit mot. Tremblante, elle le saisit et le lut prudemment.

 _« Bonjour ma belle, joli appartement ! Typique de tes nouveaux goûts ! Je te préférais avant, mais ce n'est pas grave, tu redeviendras celle qui m'aimait, ça je te l'assure… Au fait ! Ne t'avise surtout pas de parler de moi à tes amis, ou bien je les tuerai un par un et je te forcerai à voir leurs corps ! Et demande à ton toutou de service de te lâcher !_

 _Le soir du bal, viens à l'orphelinat de Harmion, je t'y retrouverai. Rappelle-toi que si tu ne le fais pas, des gens vont mourir, de même si tu n'écoutes pas mes consignes. Prends garde, je veille sur toi !_

 _Je t'aime, ma Jubia !_

 _P.S : Tu es toujours aussi belle quand tu dors.»_

Sa vue se brouilla de larmes qu'elle n'avait pas senti couler. Son poing écrasa le papier et elle le jeta par la fenêtre. Furieuse, elle partit se doucher rapidement et tenta de se calmer. Reprenant ses esprits et empêchant la peur de la paralyser, elle se sécha et s'habilla en évitant soigneusement la robe étalée au sol. Sans hésiter, elle alla chercher un sac poubelle et y mit la robe en la touchant le moins possible avant de le refermer. Elle le cacha sous son lit le temps d'être seule pour pouvoir le jeter sans que Gajeel ne se doute de quoi que ce soit. Retournant dans la salle de bain, elle s'examina. Elle avait une mine vraiment affreuse. Cernes, teint blafard, joues creuses… Elle soupira et se sécha les cheveux. Elle avait décidé de les attacher avec un nœud noir. Remarquant qu'elle avait maigri, elle dût changer de robe pour une autre qu'elle ne mettait jamais, car elle laissait entrevoir ses formes en collant à son corps. Cette fois-ci, la robe lui allait comme un gant. Enfin prête, elle rejoignit son ami dans le salon. Il parût surpris en la voyant mais ne fit aucun commentaire. Le jeune homme était en vérité choqué de voir qu'elle avait autant maigri et qu'elle restait quand même vraiment très belle, surtout avec une robe qui montrait ses formes. Cependant ces changements laissaient entrevoir qu'il se passait quelque chose… Point positif : le glaçon allait sûrement enfin ouvrir les yeux devant la beauté de Jubia, ou alors c'était vraiment un crétin doublé d'un aveugle. Le chemin jusqu'à la guilde se fit en silence, Gajeel inspectant les environs et Jubia réfléchissant à comment s'éclipser du bal, auquel la guilde ne manquerait pas de participer, ne manquant aucune fête, pour rejoindre le lieu de rendez-vous avec la mort sans éveiller les soupçons. En général, on ne la remarquait pas, la tâche se révèlerait donc plutôt simple, mais elle pouvait toujours servir une excuse pour ne pas qu'on la cherche au cas où. Le grand bâtiment se dressa finalement devant eux et ils entrèrent à l'intérieur. Comme toujours, tout était bruyant, mais pour une fois il n'y avait pas de bagarre.

 **« Va avec les autres, je vais faire le compte rendu au maître »** dit le brun à Jubia.

 **« Jubia peut venir aussi. »** répondit-elle calmement.

Gajeel espérait par-là l'éloigner pour pouvoir parler au maître, et faillit céder lorsque quelqu'un appela la bleue.

 **« Jubia ! Vous êtes enfin revenus ! Viens nous raconter ta mission ! »** lança Kana depuis sa table.

La bleue regarda le dragon slayer d'acier d'un regard suppliant. Il remerciait chaudement Kana intérieurement car elle lui avait offert la possibilité de trouver de l'aide pour sa meilleure amie.

 **« Brouille les pistes ou invente une mission, mais n'en parles à personne. »** chuchota-t-il.

Elle pâlit et hocha la tête avant de se diriger à contrecœur vers son amie déjà bien bourrée.

 **« Wouah Jubia ! Qu'est-ce que t'es sexy comme ça ! »** lança Kana bruyamment en faisant tourner la nouvelle venue.

Quelques tables plus loin, une certaine blonde avait elle aussi noté le retour des deux compères, de même que sa tablée envahie par Natsu, Gray, Wendy et Erza. Bien que d'habitude la jeune fille passe inaperçu, cette fois-ci, plusieurs personnes avaient le regard tourné vers Jubia, sûrement au vu du nouveau style qui lui allait à ravir. Tout le monde sauf se compagnons, trop occupés à se disputer pour des broutilles. Lucy attira leur attention sur la demoiselle.

 **« Dites, c'est moi qui rêve ou Jubia a… changé ? »** demanda-t-elle dubitative.

Cette simple remarque instaura le silence et intéressa un certain mage, qui chercha la concernée des yeux, pour finir par approuver sa coéquipière. Jubia avait bel et bien maigri. Elle était toujours aussi belle, et encore plus dans cette tenue, mais le fait de maigrir autant en une seule semaine était fortement étrange, d'autant plus qu'elle ne lui avait pas sauté dessus en entrant. Pour sûr, quelque chose clochait.

 **« Je sais pas, demande au glaçon ! Vu comme il la mate, il doit bien avoir remarqué du changement, non ? »** ricana Natsu.

Il reçut un coup de la part d'Erza.

 **« Ce n'est pas drôle, idiot ! Quelque chose a dû se passer durant leur mission à tous les trois. Il va falloir que nous interrogions Gajeel et Lily ! Je m'inquiète sérieusement. Jubia a changé de style, c'est sûr. Et elle n'a pas encore sauté sur Gray et elle semble malade… Elle a maigri et ne dort manifestement pas beaucoup… »** raisonna la rousse.

 **« C'est vrai… Tu devrais aller lui parler, Gray. Elle te dira tout à toi. »** proposa Wendy.

Il rougit à la supposition.

 **« N'importe quoi ! Pff ça arrive à tout le monde de maigrir… »**

 **« Tu sais très bien que ça n'est pas normal ! Alors bouge tes fesses et vas-y avant que je ne t'en colle une ! »** gronda Erza.

Sous la menace, il ne put qu'accepter et se dirigea vers la bleue. Lorsqu'il s'approcha, il l'entendit bégayer une histoire sans queue ni tête comme si elle avait bu. Il se saisit de son bras et l'amena à une table où il la força à s'asseoir. Elle fut tellement surprise d'un tel geste venant de lui qu'elle faillit en tomber de son tabouret. Remarquant qu'il lui tenait toujours le bras, elle se dégagea délicatement et le regarda dans les yeux. Le fait de le repousser avait créé des regards inquiets à son encontre, voire même choqués, et avait surpris Gray, confirmant ses craintes. Jamais Jubia ne l'avait repoussé.

 **« Salut. »**

 **« Bonjour, Gray-sama. »** répondit la demoiselle automatiquement.

Un petit blanc s'installa. Sentant le regard meurtrier d'Erza posé sur lui, il se força à continuer la discussion.

 **« Tu vas bien ? Ta mission, comment ça s'est passé ? »**

Abasourdie, Jubia bafouilla un peu.

 **« B… Bien. La mission était d'une simplicité enfantine. »**

Elle ne l'aidait pas là. Il la vit soudain commencer à se lever.

 **« Désolée, Gray-sama, mais Jubia aimerait retourner avec Kana. A plus tard ! »**

Tentant le tout pour le tout, il prit son poignet et l'arrêta.

 **« Ça te dirais de diner avec moi demain soir ? »**

La proposition fit rougir violemment la jeune femme pour deux raisons : jamais, au grand jamais elle n'aurait pensé que Gray Fullbutser l'inviterait à diner avec lui sans motif spécial et de deux, elle devait refuser car elle avait déjà un diner de prévu…

 **« Alors ? »** la relança-t-il.

 **« Euh… Jubia… Jubia ne peut pas, Gray-sama… »**

 **« Pourquoi ? »** demanda-t-il, déçu en son for intérieur.

 **« Parce que Jubia a déjà été… invitée demain soir… Par Lyon-sama… »** rougit-elle de plus belle.

Gray fronça les sourcils. Ce plouc de Lyon l'avait devancé ? Pour des raisons différentes, bien-sûr. Il chercherait à la draguer toute la soirée, tandis que lui ne l'invitait que pour découvrir la vérité. Vraiment ? Ne sentait-il pas une pointe de jalousie ?

 **« Alors ce soir ? »** ne lâcha-t-il pas.

 **« Ce… Ce soir ?! »**

 **« Oui. A Huit heures au restaurant du bord de mer, alors. T'as pas le choix ! »** déclara-t-il en se levant et en retournant à sa table, laissant une Jubia stupéfaite.

Reprenant ses esprits, elle comprit qu'elle avait rendez-vous avec l'homme qu'elle aimait, et qu'il lui fallait une tenue dans laquelle elle serait superbe et dans laquelle elle rentrerait, bien entendu. D'ailleurs, elle devait refaire sa garde-robe alors une séance shopping s'imposait, à laquelle elle convia Lisanna et Mirajane, ravies de l'accompagner. Kinana assurait le service en salle.

 **« Alors ? »** demanda Lucy au retour de Gray.

 **« Alors rien. Elle ne m'a rien dit de suspect, mais c'est certain qu'il se passe un truc, peut-être grave. Elle n'est pas comme d'habitude. Je l'ai invitée à diner ce soir pour en apprendre plus. »**

Lucy le regarda, amusée et il comprit le sous-entendu qu'elle pensait.

 **« Gajeel, Lily et elle ont bien un truc à cacher. »** informa Natsu à la surprise de tous. **« Tout à l'heure avant d'aller faire son compte-rendu, Gajeel a dit à Jubia d'inventer une histoire s'il le fallait et de brouiller les pistes. »**

 **« Très bien, il va vraiment falloir que l'on parle à Gajeel et Lily si Jubia ne dit rien. »** dit Erza.

 **« Ça tombe bien, le maître nous attend tous dans son bureau pour nous parler. »** annonça Lily, qui venait d'arriver.

Sans un mot, toute la table suivit le petit chat dans le bureau du maître, où ce dernier, Polyussica et Gajeel les attendaient, et chacun s'installa une fois l'aval du vieux prononcé.

 **« Bien. Mes enfants, l'heure est grave. Vous avez sûrement pu vous rendre compte des changements de Jubia. Gajeel est venu me trouver pour le compte-rendu de leur mission, mais aussi pour me demander de l'aide. Jubia court un grand danger, et elle ne s'en sortira pas seule. Si j'ai bien compris, elle a très peur de cette menace, à un point tel qu'elle ne peut y faire face seule. »**

 **« Jubia est menacée ?! »** s'écria Lucy.

 **« C'est compliqué. »** grogna Gajeel, s'assurant l'écoute de tous.

Soupirant, il poursuivit.

 **« Jubia a eu une relation avec quelqu'un à Phantom Lord. »** avoua-t-il, créant des exclamations de toutes parts. **« Ça va ! Vous pensiez tout de même pas qu'elle n'avait jamais fréquenté quelqu'un d'autre que le glaçon ?! »** cria-t-il, en colère.

Gray rougit sous l'allusion, et étrangement, n'appréciait guère apprendre qu'elle avait eu un autre homme dans sa vie.

 **« Bref. Ce mec a un pouvoir immense et presque indétectable quand on le connaît pas, et je dois avouer que même en le connaissant, j'ai rien capté du mal qu'il faisait à Jubia, même si je le voyais tous les jours… Il utilise la magie des illusions. »**

 **« Seth Matyers ?! »** s'écria Erza. **« Jubia est sortie avec Seth Matyers ?! »**

Gajeel hocha la tête.

 **« Impossible ! L'Illusionniste est toujours en vie ?! Mais je l'ai vu mourir entre les mains du conseil ! »**

 **« Eh bien il semblerait que ça n'ait été qu'une illusion parce qu'il est en vie et qu'il se promène comme une fleur en liberté ! »**

 **« Mais quel est le rapport avec Jubia ?! »** les interrompit Gray.

Ceux qui n'étaient pas au courant devinrent attentifs.

 **« Ce mec a un pète au casque. Il s'est mis en tête de reconquérir Jubia et il hésite pas à la menacer ou à l'effrayer pour y arriver. La connaissant, elle va pas tenir longtemps comme ça et il va finir par nous menacer pour la faire céder… Si ce n'est pas déjà fait… Le truc c'est qu'il faut pas qu'elle retombe entre ses mains, sinon je donne pas cher de sa peau ! Cet enfoiré lui a fait beaucoup trop de mal pour rester en vie ! Je lui arracherai la langue ! Comme ça il ne pourra plus prononcer le nom de Jubia ! »** gronda férocement Gajeel.

 **« Calme-toi, Gajeel. Cela n'arrangera pas ce qu'il a fait de lui arracher la langue. »** ordonna calmement le maître, bien qu'une lueur furieuse brillât dans ses prunelles.

 **« Qu'est-ce qu'il a fait à Jubia ? »** trembla Lucy en posant la question que personne n'osait poser.

Un silence oppressant lui répondit. Manifestement, Gajeel ne souhaitait pas répondre. Gray voyait les choses autrement.

 **« Comment veux-tu qu'on comprenne l'ampleur des choses si tu ne nous dis pas tout ?! »** s'énerva-t-il.

 **« Il la violentait intimement ! Il la frappait et usait de ses pouvoirs pour le cacher au monde ! Il l'a mise plus bas que terre et je refuse de le laisser recommencer ! Je refuse même qu'il la touche ou qu'il pense à elle ! »**

Cette déclaration choqua tout le monde.

 **« Pauvre Jubia ! »** pleura Wendy.

 **« Une fois mort, je tuerai le prochain qui lui fera du mal ! »** menaça Gajeel avec un regard appuyé en direction du mage de glace.

 **« Là n'est pas la question. J'ai fait appel à vous tous pour que vous surveilliez étroitement Jubia sans qu'elle ne s'en rende compte ! Seth doit être dans les parages, ce qui fait que s'il sent que Jubia est surveillée, il mettra les menaces qu'il a dû lui dire à exécution. J'ai donc besoin de votre discrétion. Cette mission sera plus que dangereuse pour chacun, y compris Jubia. Au moindre faux pas, tout le monde risquera sa vie. »** annonça gravement Makarof.

 **« Nous avons compris l'importance de la mission, maître. Et nous protègerons Jubia. »** dit Erza.

Le maître leur fit signe de s'approcher tous du bureau, y compris Gajeel et Lily. Il y avait là un album photo ouvert à une page. Gajeel parût surpris et honteux de voir la photo de groupe collée sur la page.

 **« C'était à José. »** spécifia Makarof.

Sur la photo se tenait José au centre, Gajeel à son côté, tous deux entourés des membres de la guilde. Il y avait un magnifique temps ensoleillé, et l'on pourrait presque croire que les membres de Phantom Lord étaient joyeux. Mais le plus choquant était Jubia. A côté des autres éléments, elle avait radicalement changé. Elle souriait discrètement, vêtue d'une jolie robe d'été à fleurs bleues, et avait relevé ses cheveux en un élégant chignon. C'était visiblement une époque où elle n'hésitait pas à se montrer dans toute sa splendeur. Derrière elle, un jeune homme d'une beauté époustouflante serrait deux femmes, mais avait le regard fixé sur Jubia, en dépit de l'objectif et de ses prétendantes. Ses longs cheveux rouges étaient regroupés en queue de cheval discrète, lui donnant un air aristocratique et très séduisant.

 **« Whoaw ! C'est Seth ?! Il est vraiment beau ! »** s'exclama la blonde.

 **« C'est vrai. Tu m'étonnes qu'elle soit tombée amoureuse de lui ! »** admit Erza.

Gray et Natsu grincèrent des dents en entendant un tel éloge.

 **« Oubliez pas que c'est cet enfoiré qui a fait du mal à Jubia ! Je m'enflamme déjà à l'idée de le démolir ! »**

 **« Ouais, oubliez pas que c'est un salop ! »** râla le mage de glace.

 **« Sois pas jaloux, Gray ! D'ailleurs, vu qu'on a toutes les informations que l'on cherchait, tu vas diner avec Jubia juste pour être avec elle ! »** rigola Lucy.

Se rendant compte qu'elle avait raison, Gray rougit de gêne sous les ricanements de Natsu.

 **« Je tiens à préciser que nous assisterons au bal de Monsieur Juffer à Harmion. Seth en profitera sûrement pour tenter une approche. Vous resterez donc toujours avec Jubia. »** ordonna Makarov.

 **« Très bien. »**

 **« Au fait ! Où est Jubia ? »** demanda le dragon slayer d'acier.

Tout le monde ouvrit des yeux ronds. Seul Wendy répondit.

 **« Je crois qu'elle est partie faire du shopping avec les sœurs Strauss en ville ! »**

Apprenant cela, Gajeel sortit comme une furie.

 **« Bande d'idiots ! Fallait rester avec elle ! »**

Tous allaient partir à la recherche de la bleue et des sœurs pour les surveiller, quand le maître demanda à Gray de rester. A contrecœur il obéit et se rassit.

 **« Mon petit Gray, toi plus que les autres va jouer un rôle important. Tu vas peut-être même être plus en danger, si tu ne l'es pas déjà… Je t'ai demandé de rester car je suppose que tu connais les sentiments de Jubia à ton égard, et je me permets de supposer que tu ressens la même chose… »**

Voyant le brun rougir, Makarof sût qu'il avait vu juste.

 **« Le dites pas aux autres. »** demanda-t-il simplement.

 **« Bien entendu. Je disais donc que seul toi pouvait empêcher Jubia de succomber à nouveau. Après tout, l'amour est plus fort que l'illusion d'un amour. Il n'y a que toi qui peut la sauver des mains de Seth, et je pense qu'il l'a très bien compris, alors fais très attention à toi. »**

Hochant la tête, il se retira. Seth allait payer pour essayer de lui enlever SA Jubia. De même que Lyon, même si la sentence ne serait pas du tout la même. Il descendit les marches rapidement et rejoignit le reste du groupe, qui partit à la recherche de Jubia, Mirajane et Lisana.


	6. Chapitre 6 : Rendez-vous et verre brisé

Chapitre 6 : Rendez-vous et verre brisé.

Jubia n'était pas sereine de s'aventurer comme ça dans la rue alors que Seth était manifestement dans les parages. Lorsqu'elle avait appelé Lyon grâce à une lacryma pour confirmer leur rendez-vous, avant de rejoindre ses amies et partir faire du shopping, la belle était devenue limite paranoïaque à regarder partout autour d'elle. Le rendez-vous avec l'homologue de Gray se tiendrait donc bien le lendemain soir, elle enchaînait deux sorties. Elle avait très peur de la réaction de Seth si ce dernier apprenait cela, et aussi de ne pas être à la hauteur. Mais elle voulait laisser ses états de côté pour une fois, afin de passer une bonne après-midi avec les sœurs Strauss, qui s'avéraient de bon conseil et qui en profitaient pour s'acheter des choses. Elle le faisait aussi pour Gray, et espérait que Seth ne lui gâcherait ni cette soirée, ni celle du lendemain. La bleue était décidée à ne pas se laisser pourrir la vie par ce psychopathe. Pour commencer, elle avait souri sur toutes les photos que les Strauss avaient voulu faire. Lisana faisait un album photo avec chacun des membres de Fairy Tail pour la guilde.

 **« …bia ? Tu es avec nous ? »** entendit-elle en revenant sur Earthland.

La demoiselle sourit pour sauver les apparences.

 **« Oui, pardon, j'étais dans mes pensées. »**

Les sœurs échangèrent un regard intrigué mais ne dirent rien, mettant la bizarrerie du langage de la demoiselle sur le compte du stress.

 **« En vérité, Jubia se demandait si Mirajane et Lisana pourraient l'aider à se préparer ? »**

 **« Bien sûr que oui ! Avec plaisir ! Nous avons trouvé les chaussures et les accessoires, il ne reste plus qu'à trouver ta robe ! Mira s'occupera de tes cheveux et moi du maquillage ! »** s'enjoua Lisana.

 **« Tu vas être magnifique ! Et je connais l'adresse parfaite pour une robe sublime pas trop chère ! »** ajouta Mirajane.

 **« C'est que… L'argent n'est pas un problème… Jubia a un autre rendez-vous demain soir… Il faut donc deux robes… »** dit timidement l'élémentaire.

Les sœurs, qui commençaient déjà à avancer, s'arrêtèrent dans leur élan et fixèrent Jubia, ébahies.

 **« Pardon ?! »**

 **« Quoi ? Avec qui ?! Dis-nous tout ! »**

Jubia rigola devant leur réaction et leur expliqua tout le long du chemin jusqu'au magasin. Mirajane et Lisana étaient survoltées à l'annonce de ce double rendez-vous. Une fois à l'intérieur, Jubia découvrit la cave aux trésors. Il y avait sur les porte-cintres des robes plus éblouissantes les unes que les autres, allant du discret au plus voyant, de la robe de mariée à la robe de soirée, sans oublier les robes de princesses.

 **« Viens par ici ! Les robes de soirées sont au fond du magasin ! »** sourit la plus âgée en l'entraînant dans les méandres de la boutique.

Les filles épluchèrent les étagères, éliminant celles qui ne plaisaient pas à la bleue et celles qui ne lui allaient pas.

 **« Bon, on oublie le jaune déjà ! Peut-être du doré ? »**

 **« Non ! Plutôt de l'argenté ! Tu en penses quoi, Jubia ? Ça ira bien avec les cheveux de Lyon ! »** proposa Lisana.

 **« Oui, pourquoi pas ! »** sourit Jubia.

Après quelques minutes de recherche, Mirajane revint près d'elles, victorieuse.

 **« Je pense avoir trouvé la plus belle des argentées ! Attention les yeux ! »**

La blanche sortit alors d'une housse une robe fourreau en dos nu avec des manches évasées et des dorures sur le buste. Cette robe était tout bonnement magnifique. Mais elle allait mouler ses formes.

 **« Mirajane, elle est magnifique, mais… Elle va mouler les formes de Jubia, c'est très… vulgaire, non ? »**

 **« Mais non ma belle ! Ne t'inquiète pas, si elle avait été vulgaire, je ne te l'aurais pas montrée ! Tu mérites de porter les plus belles robes ! Allez, viens que je t'aide à l'enfiler ! »**

Peu rassurée, la demoiselle s'approcha et laissa la blanche s'occuper de tout.

 **« Mais dis-moi ! Tu n'aurais pas maigri par hasard ? »** s'inquiéta le mannequin une fois seule avec son amie dans la cabine d'essayage.

Jubia rougit.

 **« Un peu, mais tout va bien, Mira. Jubia n'a juste pas très faim ces temps-ci et elle fait beaucoup de sport. »** mentit-elle.

Mirajane accepta ce mensonge après un regard dubitatif, ou du moins fit mine de le croire, et continua d'aider la bleue. Une fois habillée, Jubia n'eût pas le temps de se regarder que Mirajane la tira hors de la cabine pour l'amener au milieu d'une pièce remplie de miroirs où l'attendait Lisana.

 **« Jubia ! Tu es magnifique ! »** s'exclama la jeune Strauss.

 **« N'est-ce pas ? »** se réjouit Mirajane. **« Allez, regarde-toi ! »** l'encouragea-t-elle.

Alors Jubia se tourna et fit face au miroir, pour rencontrer le reflet d'une jeune femme plutôt jolie, voire même très belle. Elle eût peine à se reconnaître, et cela la perturbait.

 **« Jubia… Jubia… »**

Les Strauss rirent de joie grâce à leur petit effet. Lisana en profita pour photographier la gêne de la bleue, hilare.

 **« Jubia a du mal à se reconnaître… C'est si inhabituel ! »** rougit la bleue de contentement.

 **« Mirajane sait y faire ! Tu seras une vraie bombe atomique quand on t'aura préparée ! Mais n'oublions pas le rendez-vous le plus important ! Celui avec Grey ce soir ! Nous allons te rendre sublime pour qu'il réagisse enfin ! »** applaudit Lisana.

 **« Et si tu as aimé cette robe, attends de voir l'effet que va te faire celle-ci ! »** fit Mira avec un clin d'œil en dégainant une autre housse. **« Je suis certaine qu'elle t'ira à merveille ! Viens par ici. »** ajouta-t-elle en attendant dans la cabine.

Délicatement, elle ouvrit la housse, et Lisana en sortit une robe bleu foncé avec un nœud à la taille et un voile en tissu plus clair, tellement léger et finement pailleté qu'on aurait dit que la robe était parsemée de flocons de neige. Le col en dentelle montant ciselé avec précision donnait à la robe une élégance discrète, comme Jubia, mais aussi l'allure d'une femme fatale. L'élémentaire tomba sous le charme de cette robe avant même de l'enfiler, ce qui obligea les deux sœurs à l'aider. Une fois la robe mise, la détentrice de Satan Soul ajouta une étole légèrement bleutée sur les épaules de la demoiselle et Lisana lui fit un chignon. Les deux fixèrent alors Jubia avec enchantement, stressant et ravissant celle-ci. Elle avait hâte de se voir. Et au moment où elle remit les pieds dans la salle aux miroirs, elle ne fut pas déçue. Face à elle se trouvait une être tellement beau qu'elle avait peine à l'assimiler à sa personne. On aurait dit une princesse tellement elle était belle, un être avec une peau d'albâtre qui inspirait la pureté, faisant ressortir le bleu de ses yeux et de ses cheveux, dont quelques mèches s'échappaient du chignon, le rendant plus humain. Ou bien une poupée de porcelaine, qu'on avait peur de briser malgré sa force. Pour être bien sûre de ce qu'elle voyait, elle s'approcha du reflet, bouche bée, et mit sa main contre le miroir. Le reflet suivit bien entendu la trajectoire. Alors elle se permit de faire un tour sur elle-même, ce qui fit voleter sa robe magnifiquement. C'était tellement incroyable de changer à ce point qu'elle se surprit à sourire au miroir. Lisana prit une nouvelle photo de la demoiselle, et le rendu était digne d'un mannequin selon Mirajane.

 **« Ah ! Vous êtes là ! Waouh ! Jubia, c'est toi ?! »** s'écria Lucy, qui venait de les rejoindre. **« Tu es sublime ! »**

Ce compliment fit rosir la jeune fille. Une touffe rose s'ajouta à la troupe.

 **« Pffff ! Qu'est-ce que ça sent fort la fille, ici ! Hé, c'est qui elle ? »** demanda Natsu en fixant Jubia.

 **« C'est Jubia, idiot ! »** ricana Lucy avec les autres filles.

 **« Jubia ?! Ah bah dis donc ! Ça change ! Mais ça te va bien ! »**

Ce compliment fit rougir de gêne Jubia qui, après s'être regardée une dernière fois dans le miroir alla se cacher dans la cabine d'essayage.

 **« Qu'est-ce que vous faites ici ? »** demanda Lisana.

 **« Oh, je viens m'acheter une robe pour le bal ! Natsu ne savait pas quoi faire alors il m'a accompagnée. »** mentit aisément la blonde.

 **« Oh d'accord ! Bon courage alors ! On repassera ici dans la semaine pour les robes de bal ! On n'était venues que pour les rendez-vous de Jubia. »** sourit Mirajane.

 **« Ohhhh… Tant pis je reviendrai avec vous ! Il est hors de question que l'on fasse ça chacune de notre côté ! Attends ! LES rendez-vous ?! »**

Jubia sortit timidement avec les robes dans leur housse sous le bras, et regarda difficilement Lucy.

 **« Jubia… Jubia a un rendez-vous avec Lyon-sama demain soir… »** rosit la bleue.

 **« Cachottière ! Je veux que tu me dises tout après les rendez-vous ! »**

Natsu soupira d'ennui, s'attirant des regards haineux de la part des commères, et un regard de profonde gratitude de la part de Jubia, qui sût que les filles lui laisseraient un petit sursis. La troupe alla ensuite à la caisse, les filles taquinant une Jubia rouge de gêne. Alors que l'élémentaire sortait son porte-monnaie, les sœurs Strauss l'arrêtèrent.

 **« Tatata ! C'est pour nous ! C'est cadeau, Jubia ! En espérant que tu profites bien de tes rendez-vous ! »** fit Mirajane avec un clin d'œil et faisant comprendre qu'aucune réplique ne sera acceptée.

Pour laisser le dernier mot aux deux blanches, Lucy se saisit de la main de Jubia, qui n'eût pas le temps de protester, Natsu les suivant car il voulait sortir au plus vite. Une fois dehors, le soleil éblouit la bleue, qui prit une grande bouffée d'air printanier en attendant les Strauss, s'étant résignée, mais se promettant d'offrir un petit quelque chose en retour à ses amies.

 **« Nous voilà ! Tiens ma grande ! »** sortit Mirajane victorieuse, suivie de sa sœur, en tendant le sac à Jubia.

 **« Merci beaucoup ! »** rosit Jubia.

 **« Avec plaisir ! Ouh la la ! Il faut se dépêcher ! Il est déjà six heures ! Il faut encore que l'on te prépare ! »** s'affola Lisana.

 **« Déjà ?! Jubia doit aller tout déposer chez elle puis prendre une douche ! Jubia vous rejoint juste après ! »** stressa la bleue.

Une fois que les sœurs répondirent positivement, elle s'enfuit à toute vitesse chez elle, heureuse d'avoir enfin un rendez-vous avec Gray. Elle ne s'aperçut cependant pas que deux de ses amis restés en retrait la suivirent tout le long du chemin.

Toujours inconsciente de la filature, et la tête dans les nuages, Jubia ouvrit la porte de son appartement et entra rapidement, la refermant à la hâte… Avant de vite déchanter et de laisser tomber ses achats au sol. Devant elle s'étendait un appartement très illuminé… Trop illuminé. Toutes les vitres, allant de la fenêtre au verre qui protégeait les tableaux, et tous les miroirs étaient brisés, pailletant le sol de mille et une petites étincelles de lumière. Pourtant, devant ce spectacle autant macabre que beau, Jubia ne cria pas. Elle n'en avait pas besoin, elle connaissait l'auteur de ce geste. De plus, elle refusait de se laisser aller à appeler quelqu'un à l'aide, car c'était exactement ce que Seth souhaitait, probablement pour faire à nouveau un meurtre. Sans un mot, la demoiselle se dirigea vers le placard, pris un balai et une pelle, et se mit à nettoyer les petits éclats en veillant à ne pas se couper. Une fois la tâche finie, l'élémentaire soupira. Seth avait fait ça en guise d'avertissement, sûrement parce qu'il était contre le fait qu'elle aille à un rendez-vous. Cependant, elle ne comptait pas se laisser faire ! Elle irait à ce rendez-vous, quoi qu'il en coûtait, sachant pertinemment que l'Illusionniste ne tenterait rien en public. Depuis le temps qu'elle attendait de passer une soirée rien qu'en compagnie de l'élu de son cœur, elle n'allait tout de même pas abandonner si près du but !

En parlant du rendez-vous, elle allait finir en retard si elle ne se préparait pas vite ! Sans plus attendre, elle se saisit de ses sacs et alla dans la salle de bain, où elle se doucha en surveillant ses achats, puis se dépêcha d'enfiler délicatement sa magnifique robe. Chaussant des escarpins bleu nuit avec un nœud à la cheville, Jubia enfila un manteau, prit ses sacs pour éviter à Seth de faire une catastrophe, et se rendit rapidement chez les Strauss. La porte s'ouvrit avant même qu'elle ne frappe.

 **« Tu es en retard ! Allez, monte, vite ! »** la réprimanda Lisana.

 **« Jubia s'excuse ! »** tenta-t-elle alors que la blanche la poussait limite dans les escaliers.

La demoiselle fut trainée jusqu'à la chambre de Mirajane, aussi organisée que cette dernière, et la cadette l'installa sur une chaise sans lui donner le temps de parler.

 **« Bien bien bien ! Voyons voir ce que je peux faire avec tes cheveux… »** réfléchit Mirajane.

 **« Et moi, je m'occupe de ton maquillage ! Tu vas être sublime tout en restant naturelle ! Je doute que Gray veuille sortir avec un pot de peinture ! Il doit sûrement te préférer comme tu es. »** rigola Lisana, faisant rougir la bleue et éclater de rire sa grande sœur.

 **« Ne dites pas de bêtises… Gray-sama n'aime pas Jubia. Il l'apprécie juste. »** sourit gentiment la bleue, les joues rosies.

Devant cette déclaration, les sœurs se regardèrent malicieusement mais ne dirent rien. Tout le moment pendant lequel Mirajane et Lisana préparaient Jubia était ponctué de rires et de conversation, faisant déstresser Jubia.

 **« Allez ! Viens te voir ! »** dit Mirajane en amenant la jeune fille devant un miroir sur pied que tenait Lisana.

Jubia resta sans mots devant son reflet. Elle aimait beaucoup ce qu'elle y voyait, mais le stress reprit le dessus.

 **« Est-ce que Jubia plaira à Gray-sama comme ça ? Ce n'est pas un peu trop pour juste une seule soirée ? »** paniqua-t-elle.

 **« Jubia ! Jubia ! »** l'apaisa Lisana. **« Calme-toi. Tu es parfaite. »** sourit-elle.

 **« Ne t'inquiète pas. Il va te trouver magnifique. Allez, vas-y avant d'être en retard ! »** lui dit Mirajane avec un clin d'œil.

Les sœurs accompagnèrent la bleue sur le pas de la porte.

 **« On garde tes affaires pour demain, ne t'inquiètes pas. Passe une bonne soirée ma belle. »** dit l'aînée.

Au bord des larmes, Jubia prit ses deux amies dans ses bras.

 **« Jubia vous remercie infiniment ! »**

Sous les sourires des Strauss, et leurs regards un peu inquiets, Jubia partit à son rendez-vous tant attendu avec Gray.

Cela faisait trente minutes qu'il attendait. Jubia n'était pas en retard, c'était lui qui était très en avance. Pour cette soirée, il était plutôt à cran et ne cessait de réajuster sa chemise blanche et de lisser des plis imaginaires sur son pantalon noir. Lucy et Natsu avaient décidé de l'aider à trouver une tenue, et le résultat n'était pas trop mal, il avait même plutôt la classe. Il ignorait pourquoi il stressait comme ça, mais il était parti une heure en avance pour être sûr d'être pile à huit heures au restaurant. Sauf qu'il était arrivé trente minutes plus tôt. Ce n'était que Jubia après tout, alors pourquoi se sentait-il aussi stressé ? _Que ?_ Bon, d'accord, c'était _justement_ parce que c'était elle qu'il avait peur de tout faire capoter. Etrangement, il voulait faire plaisir à la jeune fille et lui en mettre plein les yeux. Il n'osait pas se résoudre à s'avouer qu'il l'aimait. Pour lui, aimer cela signifiait perdre la personne que l'on chérit… Et vu la situation, il avait peur de précipiter les événements.

Le restaurant, _Le_ _Cerisier_ , était bondé, mais il avait réservé une place en terrasse, dans un petit coin calme avec une vue magnifique sur la mer et sur les cerisiers du parc. De là, il pouvait voir l'intérieur du restaurant, plutôt luxueux, et guettait la porte d'entrée avec une certaine impatience qu'il reléguait au fond de son cœur. Il regarda sa montre pour la centième fois : huit heures et une minute. Personne n'entra dans le restaurant. Jubia était en retard. L'anxiété gagna Gray. La jeune fille n'était jamais en retard d'habitude ! Le mage de glace décida de se lever pour aller voir à l'extérieur si la demoiselle l'attendait devant. Il gagna l'allée centrale éclairée par un lustre majestueux quand la cloche annonçant que l'on entrait dans le restaurant sonna. Le regard du jeune homme gagna immédiatement l'entrée, et il vit… Un couple élégamment habillé entrer. La déception qu'il ressentit alors lui fit pleinement prendre conscience de l'intensité de ses sentiments envers la jeune mage.

 _ **« Mais qu'est-ce que je fous là, bordel ?! A quoi joues-tu, Fullbuster ?! »**_

Furieux contre lui-même d'avoir eu l'idée de l'inviter, il commença à faire demi-tour pour aller chercher ses affaires, mais le carillon le fit s'arrêter à nouveau. Son cœur battant la chamade, le beau brun, la peur au ventre, se retourna lentement, espérant voir Jubia entrer pour diner avec lui. Il pria pour ne pas s'être fait de mauvais espoir encore une fois. Mais c'était bien elle. _Elle_ était là.

Lorsque Jubia entra, le cœur de Gray s'arrêta de battre, gelé par la vision qui s'offrait à lui. La jeune fille entrait, époustouflée par la beauté des lieux, à tel point qu'elle n'avait pas remarqué la seule personne perdue et pétrifiée au milieu de la salle, les yeux rivés sur elle. La belle allait se diriger vers la réception, sûrement pour qu'on l'amène à leur table, mais elle rencontra les yeux de Gray en chemin, et rougit sans plus pouvoir bouger. De là où il se trouvait, Gray voyait qu'elle était tout aussi naturelle que d'habitude, ce qu'il appréciait, et pourtant elle semblait tellement plus rayonnante qu'à l'accoutumée ! Peut-être était-ce sa coiffure ? Elle arborait un joli chignon élégant, mais pas trop strict, qui lui allait très bien. Peut-être était-ce simplement le fait d'être ici ?

De son côté, la jeune fille n'en menait pas large ! Face à elle se tenait Gray, habillé (ce qui changeait), et beau comme un dieu grec avec sa chemise, son pantalon et son nœud papillon. La classe incarnée. Mais ce qui la choquait le plus était le fait qu'il la regardait comme s'il voyait l'objet le plus beau du monde. Elle devait être rouge tomate à l'heure qu'il était !

Les deux jeunes gens se dévisageaient sans qu'aucun n'aille voir l'autre, ce qui commençait à attirer le regard des autres clients. Pour remédier à la situation, le majordome du restaurant s'approcha de Jubia.

 **« Mademoiselle ? Puis-je prendre votre manteau ? »** demanda-t-il en s'inclinant.

Sortant du regard envoûtant de Gray, la jeune fille se tourna vers l'employé et lui sourit, reconnaissante. Le mage de glace, bien qu'il sache que l'homme ne faisait que son travail, ne voyait pas d'un bon œil le fait qu'il s'approche de Jubia.

 _ **« Ainsi donc, tu es jaloux, Fullbuster ? Idiot ! »**_

Il ruminait dans sa tête, tout en observant l'élémentaire qui enlevait son manteau et le donnait au majordome. Il sentait autour de lui les regards de curieux, et il se permit de leur lancer un regard noir pour les intimider. Leur réaction fut plus ou moins inattendue, car ils arrêtèrent de le regarder et semblèrent même ébahis par quelque chose.

 **« Gray-sama ? »**

Ou plutôt ébahis par quelqu'un…

Il dirigea à nouveau ses yeux vers Jubia, qui s'était approchée de lui… et resta bouche bée.

Il y avait tellement de mots qui lui passaient par la tête pour décrire la créature qui se trouvait face à lui qu'il n'arrivait plus à penser. Pour la première fois depuis longtemps, des rougeurs prirent place sur ses joues devant la beauté de la jeune fille. C'était sûrement impoli, mais il ne pouvait s'empêcher de regarder Jubia.

 **« Ju… Jub… Jubia.** **»** arriva-t-il à articuler difficilement.

 **« Jubia a quelque chose sur le visage ? »** paniqua-t-elle.

 **« Nn… Non ! Non, ne t'inquiète pas ! Tu es juste… »** retrouva-t-il enfin sa voix.

 **« C'est trop n'est-ce pas ? »** demanda-t-elle en baissant la tête, comme honteuse.

 **« Non ! Sûrement pas ! Tu es juste… Superbe. »** avoua-t-il.

Le compliment fit rosir de plaisir Jubia.

 _ **« Superbe ?! Tu rigoles ou quoi ?! Elle est éblouissante, oui ! »**_

Le jeune homme se tança intérieurement, mais il ne rectifia pas ses pensées. Les faits étaient là. Jubia était vraiment la plus éblouissante des femmes. Sa robe dévoilait ses formes comme jamais il n'aurait cru qu'elle serait capable, tout en ne montrant rien, et le léger voile de sa jupe laissait penser que Jubia amenait la neige partout avec elle, ce qui lui ressemblait bien. Gray ne pouvait absolument rien dire, elle était parfaite dans cette tenue.

Se ressaisissant, il tendit sa main à Jubia, qui la saisit maladroitement, et il la dirigea vers leur table. Arrivée sur la terrasse, la belle ne put s'empêcher d'admirer le paysage.

 **« Gray-sama, c'est magnifique ! »**

 **« Jubia ? »**

Se tournant vers lui, elle vit qu'il lui indiquait sa chaise et qu'il l'invitait à s'asseoir. Gray-sama galant ? C'était nouveau ! Avec un sourire léger, elle s'assit et il lui tint la chaise avant d'aller lui-même s'asseoir.

Pour éviter l'inévitable silence, Gray se saisit des menus et en tendit un à la mage de l'eau.

 **« Choisis ce que tu veux. »** dit-il.

Ne sachant pas trop quoi dire, Jubia se concentra sur la carte et regarda ce qu'on lui proposait. Il y avait tellement de choix qu'elle ne savait pas quoi prendre. Jetant un œil aux prix, plutôt élevés, elle se décida pour le plat le moins cher de la carte, mais qui semblait tout de même savoureux. Gray se doutait très bien qu'elle allait prendre ça. Ce pourquoi il avait décidé de choisir le dessert. Le majordome arriva pour prendre leur commande et leur servir du vin. Alors qu'il repartait, Jubia posa la question qui la tracassait.

 **« Pourquoi Gray-sama a-t-il invité Jubia au restaurant ? »**

Gray s'attendait à cette question. Et il sut qu'il ne pouvait pas l'éviter. Se redressant sur sa chaise, il la regarda dans les yeux.

 **« Et pourquoi pas ? »** tenta-t-il de gagner du temps.

Jubia rosit.

 **« Eh bien Gray-sama aurait très bien pu être ici avec n'importe qui d'autre que Jubia, alors… «**

Gray chercha ses mots.

 **« Je ne vois pas pourquoi. Je suis ici avec toi parce que je le voulais. Parce que c'est toi. »** avoua-t-il à demi.

La jeune fille le regarda dans les yeux, cherchant à comprendre ces propos énigmatiques. Elle allait répondre quant le majordome les interrompit une nouvelle fois en apportant les plats, sauvant Gray.

 **« Assiette de la mer pour Madame. Bœuf glacé à la sauce campagnarde pour Monsieur. Bon appétit ! »**

L'employé retira les cloches qui couvraient leurs plats et s'inclina avant de disposer. Devant le dressage magnifiquement fignolé, Jubia perdit le fil de la conversation et se mit à observer chaque composante de son assiette. Gray sourit devant le pétillement dans le regard de la demoiselle.

 **« Gray-sama est sûr qu'il faut manger une telle merveille d'art culinaire ? »** demanda la bleue avec une pointe de déception dans la voix.

Gray rigola.

 **« Malheureusement oui. Mais le goût est vraiment exceptionnel, alors ça ne me dérange pas de casser cette 'œuvre d'art' comme tu dis. »**

Il la regarda prendre prudemment sa fourchette et couper doucement son poisson en essayant d'en préserver l'aspect. Cette attention sembla pourtant s'envoler lorsque la bouchée atteint sa bouche. Jubia soupira de bonheur en dégustant son plat, digne des plus grands restaurants. Cela faisait longtemps qu'elle n'avait pas mangé un repas de cette qualité !

 **« Ton plat est bon ? »** questionna Gray, amusé.

 **« Il est excellent ! Cela faisait longtemps que Jubia n'avait pas mangé quelque chose d'aussi bon ! »** s'exclama-t-elle.

 **« Tu me fais goûter ? »** demanda Gray avec une audace qui lui venait d'il ne savait où.

Jubia failli en lâcher sa fourchette tellement elle était ébahie. Elle ne put qu'hocher la tête, approchant son assiette. Cette demande était tellement… romantique, audacieuse… et avait quelque chose d'érotique lorsque l'on savait qui était Gray en temps normal.

 **« C'est vrai qu'il est bon ! Je t'en repique ! »**

 **« Ah non ! A Jubia de goûter le plat de Gray-sama ! »** rigola-t-elle en l'empêchant de piquer une nouvelle bouchée avec sa fourchette.

Elle se saisit de la sienne et attaqua à son tour le plat d'en face. Gray se prit au jeu et tenta de l'en empêcher aussi. Les joues rosies d'avoir ri, Jubia abandonna, n'ayant pas réussi à atteindre le plat de Gray. Une idée traversa alors l'esprit de Gray. Avec ça, il espérait qu'elle comprendrait qu'il ressentait quelque chose pour elle. Prenant sa fourchette, il coupa un bout de bœuf et regarda Jubia.

 **« Gray-sama n'est pas partageur ! »** sourit-elle.

Il attendit patiemment qu'elle lève les yeux sur lui, la peur au ventre. Sentant enfin un regard insistant peser sur elle, le bleue leva timidement les yeux vers l'homme qu'elle aimait. Elle le vit approcher sa fourchette vers elle.

 **« Goûte. »**

Ça passait ou ça cassait. Il espérait qu'elle accepte. Les joues devenant rouges, Jubia approcha finalement sa bouche timidement de la fourchette tendue et mangea la bouchée. Gray pouvait voir de la tendresse autant que de la surprise dans les prunelles bleues de la demoiselle.

 **« Jubia trouve ça très bon. Merci Gray-sama. »** sourit-t-elle.

 **« Y a pas de quoi. »** répondit-il gêné.

 **« Non. Merci pour cette soirée, Gray-sama. Jubia est heureuse d'être ici avec toi. »**

Devant cette déclaration, Gray ne sut quoi répondre. Le ballet du majordome reprit exactement à ce moment, brisant le voile de légèreté qui venait de s'installer.

 **« Je vous amène le dessert. »** annonça-t-il.

A l'instant, Gray ne détesta personne plus que le majordome. Le silence revint entre les deux fées. Le mage de glace avait une question qui le taraudait, mais il hésitait à la poser.

 **« Dis, Jubia ? »**

Un regard intrigué lui répondit.

 **« Tu vas bien en ce moment ? Le prends pas mal, mais tout le monde s'inquiète un peu… Tu as… disons… perdu du poids. »**

L'élémentaire se figea. Elle but une gorgée de vin, gardant le verre en main.

 **« Jubia va bien ! »** lança-t-elle trop rapidement pour être crédible.

 **« Tu es sûre ? Tu peux tout me dire, tu sais ? »**

Elle allait répondre lorsque qu'un employé l'en dispensa en s'approchant.

 **« Bonsoir, navré de vous déranger. Vous êtes bien Mademoiselle Jubia Lokser ? »**

Fronçant les sourcils, Gray croisa le regard méfiant de Jubia.

 **« Oui, pourquoi donc ? »**

L'homme lui tendit un petit paquet.

 **« Un jeune homme a déposé ceci à l'accueil en nous demandant de vous l'apporter. Je vous souhaite une bonne soirée. »** dit-il simplement en repartant d'où il était venu.

Gray n'aimait pas cette histoire. C'était SA soirée avec Jubia. Qui osait lui faire un cadeau ? Il n'avait même pas pensé à lui en apporter un ! Aurait-il dû ? La jeune fille déballe le petit paquet et en sortit une rose violette accompagnée d'un mot. Le mage de glace serra les dents. Une rose ?! Il ne savait pas qui était l'homme derrière ça, mais il avait de bons goûts lorsque l'on voyait la fleur. Elle était magnifique. Cependant, elle ne semblait pas au goût de Jubia, qui semblait tendue et était bien plus pâle que d'habitude. Le mot en main, elle tremblait légèrement.

 _« J'espère que tu passes une bonne soirée, mon amour._

 _Seth. »_

Ce mot était une mise en garde. Elle savait que si elle ne partait pas tout de suite, elle mettrait Gray en grand danger, et c'était la dernière chose qu'elle voulait.

 **« JUBIA ! »**

Se détachant de la carte, elle regarda Gray. Il était à genoux à côté d'elle, inquiet comme jamais elle ne l'avait vu. Il avait réussi à voir la carte rapidement, mais ce qui l'importait le plus était Jubia. Dans la panique des événements, elle avait serré son verre jusqu'à le casser.

 **« Tu vas bien ? Donne-moi ta main ! »**

Prenant conscience de l'état de son verre et devant le sang qui s'étalait sur la nappe, Jubia sortit de sa léthargie. Sa bouche s'agrandit en un « O » parfait.

 **« Je… Ça va. »** articula-t-elle, les sourcils froncés.

 **« Non. Montre-moi ! »** ordonna le brun en prenant la main de Jubia.

Cette dernière la retira précipitamment et se leva prestement.

 **« Jubia va bien, Gray-sama. Jubia doit y aller, désolée. Merci pour cette soirée magique ! »** dit-elle en s'en allant.

Gray était tellement pris de cours qu'il ne lui vint pas à l'idée de la poursuivre. Le temps de comprendre ce qu'il venait de se passer, il se laissa tomber sur sa chaise et saisit son verre qu'il but cul-sec avant de s'en servir un nouveau.

 **« Et voilà votre dessert ! Une glace Iceberg pour deux ! »** lança gaiement le majordome en posant le plat sur la table.

Voyant le sang sur la table, il allait parler lorsque Gray le congédia sèchement. Il s'en voulait et il en voulait à Seth. Il était certain que c'était à cause de lui que Jubia était partie. Trop absorbé par sa soirée avec elle, Gray avait complètement oublié sa mission, qui était de surveiller l'élémentaire. C'était comme si la présence de cette dernière à ses côtés l'avait emmené dans un autre monde. Heureusement pour lui, Natsu, Lucy et Erza s'étaient postés de garde devant le restaurant et avaient sûrement déjà pris la belle en filature. Dépité et chagriné, le mage de glace se laissa tomber sur sa chaise et finit son dessert, seul avec ses regrets.

L'équipe Natsu suivait en filature Jubia depuis qu'elle était sortie en courant du restaurant. La demoiselle avait utilisé avec regrets sa belle étoffe pour arrêter le saignement de sa main, laissant le froid la gagner alors qu'elle courait à en perdre haleine pour rentrer chez elle. Elle savait que c'était une mauvaise idée de sortir alors que Seth rôdait, et pourtant elle s'était entêtée. L'image hébétée de Gray lorsqu'elle l'avait laissé en plan la hantait. La jeune fille avait tellement honte ! Elle n'oserait plus jamais affronter son regard. Son petit cœur venait d'être piétiné par son ex petit-ami, une nouvelle fois, mais cette fois-ci, elle ne pleurerait pas. Elle avait assez versé de larmes en peu de temps. Ce moment privilégié avec Gray, elle l'avait attendu trop longtemps et en avait trop peu profité. Arrivée en bas de son immeuble, Jubia souffla un bon coup. Si Seth était chez elle, elle oserait l'affronter une bonne fois pour toutes. Alors qu'elle entrait, l'équipe s'arrêta et attendit de savoir si la jeune fille était en sécurité avant d'être sûrs de pouvoir partir. Gajeel devait arriver d'un moment à l'autre pour monter la garde chez son amie à l'insu de celle-ci. Montant les marches rapidement, Jubia atteignit son palier et écouta à travers la porte si un son lui parvenait. Rien n'indiquait que quelqu'un avait investi les lieux. Prudemment, elle tourna la clé dans la serrure, et ouvrit la porte. L'air froid de l'extérieur l'enveloppa et elle se souvint que Seth avait cassé toutes les vitres. Comment allait-elle faire pour dormir ici sans tomber malade ? Soupirant de rage, Jubia se dirigea vers le combiné accroché à la cuisine et composa un numéro. La personne répondit à la première sonnerie.

 **« Jubia, ça va ? »** demanda immédiatement la voix grave au bout du fil.

Nouveau soupir.

 **« Oui Gajeel, tout va bien. Jubia se demandait juste si elle pouvait dormir chez toi ce soir, son chauffage ne fonctionne plus. Jubia appellera le réparateur demain. »** inventa-t-elle un mensonge.

 **« Ouais, bien sûr que tu peux venir. Lily sera content de te voir. »** répondit le dragon.

 **« Merci. Jubia prend des affaires et elle arrive. »**

 **« Okay. A toute à l'heure. »**

La jeune fille raccrocha. Gajeel était toujours là pour elle, ce qui la fit sourire de joie. Alors qu'elle allait partir dans sa chambre faire son sac, un éclat de verre qu'elle avait oublié de ramasser brilla au sol. Se penchant, elle découvrit que c'était un morceau du verre qui recouvrait le petit cadre photo dans lequel elle avait glissé une photo d'elle et de son cher Gray-sama que Mirajane avait prise à leur insu. Retirant la photographie du cadre, Jubia la mémorisa une nouvelle fois. Elle retraça tous les traits du visage de Gray, qui avait un sourire léger mais discret, penché sur la table sur laquelle Jubia écrivait une lettre et discutait avec lui. Cette image semblait dater d'une autre décennie tellement la jeune fille était perdue par tout ce qui lui arrivait. Prenant le premier sac à sa portée, elle fourra délicatement le souvenir à l'intérieur et se dirigea vers sa chambre. Avant de faire son sac, elle déposa la belle étoffe maintenant fichue à cause du sang, et alla se soigner la main à la salle de bain. Un bandage plus tard, elle fit son sac sans y penser, prenant uniquement le strict nécessaire pour une nuit et alors qu'elle le mit sur son épaule, une lettre posée sur son lit l'intrigua. Se mordant la joue, elle se demanda si cela valait le coup d'ouvrir cette nouvelle carte mystérieuse qui ne pouvait provenir que d'une seule personne. La jeune fille regarda la lettre un petit moment avant de se décider à l'ouvrir. Comme si c'était une bombe, Jubia ouvrit le papier et sortit une carte rouge sang toute simple.

 _« Bonsoir mon Amour !_

 _Ravi de voir que tu occupes ton temps libre avec d'autres hommes que moi ! J'espère que tu as apprécié ton petit rendez-vous avec ce type car c'était ton dernier. Les autres ne seront consacrés qu'à moi. »_

 _ **« Eh bien tu ne seras pas content d'apprendre que j'en ai un autre demain soir alors, Seth… »**_ pensa la bleue.

 _« Et bien entendu, je suis au courant pour ton autre rencard. Malheureusement pour toi, ma belle, ton invité ne sera pas là, tu as acheté une robe en trop. Au moins tu pourras la mettre pour moi._

 _A force de me défier, tu vas te brûler, ma chère. Si tu pensais une seule seconde que tu me duperais, tu fais fausse route. Ainsi donc, j'accepte de passer l'éponge sur tes affronts, mais uniquement si tu me rejoins le soir du bal à laquelle ta guilde et toi allez assister. Pour cela, je te donnerais des instructions écrites directement dans ta chambre d'hôtel. En attendant samedi soir, ne me défie plus, sois sage. Si je suis d'humeur clémente, il n'arrivera rien à ton AMI Lyon._

 _Je t'attends._

 _Seth »_

Comment ça « il n'arrivera rien à Lyon » ? Il bluffait, n'est-ce pas ? Une angoisse sourde monta en elle. Et si… ? Une note de bas de page attira l'attention de la belle.

 _« P.S. : Tu dois sûrement te poser quelques questions quant à la véracité de la menace… Regardes donc dans l'enveloppe. Bonne nuit ma belle. »_

Tremblante et sentant la peur l'envahir, Jubia lâcha la lettre et regarda sa main se saisir de l'enveloppe comme dans un rêve. C'est d'un coup qu'elle regarda le contenu et qu'elle découvrit une mèche de cheveux argent ainsi qu'un morceau de glaçon qui ne fond pas. Un cri étranglé sortit de sa bouche et elle courut aux toilettes cracher de la bile. Elle resta là, au-dessus de la cuvette, pendant quelques minutes, à se demander pourquoi tout cela lui arrivait. Machinalement, ses jambes la mirent debout, ses mains rincèrent sa bouche et ses pieds la conduisirent jusqu'à son sac, qu'elle prit, puis elle s'en alla chez son ami.

Elle était couchée dans la chambre d'amis de Gajeel, avec pour seule lumière la Lune qui l'éclairait depuis la fenêtre. C'était dans un brouillard complet qu'elle s'était rendue chez son ami. Elle ne se souvenait pas comment elle était arrivée ni depuis quand elle était dans le lit. Elle n'avait pas non plus aperçu Natsu, Lucy, Erza et Gray, qui les avait rejoints, qui la suivaient, et ce même avec le peu de discrétion dont le dragon slayer avait fait preuve. Ces derniers étaient rentrés chez eux une fois que la demoiselle était arrivée sans encombre en lieu sûr, avec un membre de Fairy Tail pour la surveiller. Dans le noir, son cerveau fonctionnait comme jamais. Comment faire pour ne pas tomber entre les mains de Seth tout en sauvant Lyon ? L'Illusionniste semblait connaitre tous ses faits et gestes, il semblait donc impossible de le duper, et demander de l'aide était inconcevable pour la sécurité de sa grande famille. Non, cette fois-ci, Jubia était seule. La vie des gens autour d'elle dépendait de ses actes. Ayant éliminé toutes les options inconcevables, elle n'en retint qu'une seule, et elle ne serait pas plaisante pour elle du tout… La seule solution était qu'elle se rende à Seth, et la réalité des choses la frappa de plein fouet. Pour sauver Lyon. Pour sauver Gray et ses amis. Echanger sa vie contre celles de tous les gens qu'elle aimait ? Elle le faisait avec plaisir, peu importaient les conséquences. Une unique larme roula sur sa joue, s'écrasant dans les draps, comme un résumé de sa vie passée et future auprès de Seth. Jubia échafauda un plan pour s'éclipser de la fête samedi soir, cherchant comment expliquer ses actes à ses amis, comment leur laisser un souvenir d'elle à chacun. Mais surtout à comment ne pas les impliquer. Puis la fatigue la rattrapa et c'est en pensant qu'elle devrait appeler le vitrier le lendemain qu'elle s'endormit.


End file.
